


The Christmas Gift Part 2

by Cascade24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood, cascade24s_simply_moyer_fan_fiction_collection - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade24/pseuds/Cascade24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the theme of Dead and Gone. </p><p>All characters belong to Ms Harris or Mr Ball. Cassie is mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Gift Part 2

THE CHRISTMAS GIFT 

Part 2

For two weeks she put him through hell, she sobbed every evening during their phone conversations. Her voice alternating between hurt desperation and ear splitting anger. During these moments she called him names even he had never heard before. He whispered soothing words, told her over and over how much he loved her. Twice he had jumped in his car to make the journey to her, only to realise it would just make things worse. Finally, one night they managed to have a relatively normal conversation, she actually laughed at one of his bad jokes and blew him a kiss down the phone line. This was followed by two pictures on his mobile, the first was her puckered lips the second her breasts. He spent several happy minutes looking at that one.  
She emailed him every night, telling him about her studies and how much she missed him and this became their pattern until the fateful night Eric called summoning him to Fangtasia for a meeting. They had not spoken since the 'Cassie incident' but the Viking sounded quite normal, but a little tense, on the phone.  
The thaw had set in just as quickly as the ice had arrived and there was a touch of spring in the air as he swung the car into the club car park, surprised to find it empty.  
Pam opened the staff door 'Bill, how nice to see you' she smirked not sounding a bit sincere.  
'Pamela' he greeted her, and followed her exaggeratedly swaying hips to the Vikings office door, she pushed this open and he entered.  
Eric was behind his desk, but it was the other occupant who drew his attention. The man had risen to his feet as he entered and regally bowed his head in his direction. He looked old, very old, but still beautiful. His silver hair flowed around his shoulders and he was dressed all in white, long tunic and wide pants. These were not just white but glowing white.  
'Bill I don't think you have met Prince Niall Brigant' Eric made the introductions and Bill nodded his head towards the glowing figure. 'The Prince is concerned for the safety of our telepath. It seems there is a fae war coming and now Sookie's heritage is known in the fae realm she could be in danger.'  
The Prince bowed to Eric and turned his attention to Bill, his piercing eyes seemed to bore into his mind, and for a second he saw a question in them. Then the ancient face smiled.  
'Mr Compton, I have inadvertently put my great grand daughter in danger. My enemy knows who she is and may try to use her against me. All I ask is that you both,' and he waved a hand in Eric's direction 'keep an eye on her, she has already eliminated one attacker'.  
'I have arranged for Tray Dawson to guard her during the day' Eric said 'but I have Victor arriving later tonight with new plans from Phillipe, so I will be pretty much tied up for the next few days. I ask this as a favour Bill, though I know you will not find it too arduous, to keep a watch on her during the hours of darkness.'  
'Of course' he answered 'but you know what an independent woman she can be,' 'Okay' Eric sighed 'if you have to use force, you have my consent. So what are you doing sitting there, get going'

He parked the car at Merlottes, not going into the bar he checked Sookie was working and placed a call to Bubba. He was better than nothing and would keep an eye on the blond when he wasn't around. Plus Sookie would willingly accept Bubba in her house, where he was still persona non gratis.  
He drove home and dialled Daphne's number. Cassie was back in college and he had promised to call her later that evening. Daphne answered after three rings.  
'Daphne it's Bill Compton, I've just had a meeting with a fae Prince. What do you know about a war?' he heard her sharp intake of breath.  
'Oh, Bill, its been looming for a long time. You can be sure it will not last long, but it will be bloody while it lasts. I am not and do not want to be involved, but I am so afraid for Cassie and Daniel. They are both full blood and because of that valuable to which ever side wins. You know the fae are dying out. Because of our interbreeding with humans and the modern world. Whichever side wins I fear the portals between here and the fae realm will be sealed and all interaction between the races will be forbidden. You will loose her Bill'. Daphne finished speaking, sadness in her voice  
He felt a steel band begin tightening around his chest. Once again he was in danger of loosing the very thing he valued more than his existence.  
'Thank you for your honesty Daphne, I will not – cannot loose her. Please call me if she is approached or compromised in any way. I won't say anything to her, I don't want to frighten her. I cannot leave here at present, I have been charged with protection duties, which I must confess I now find onerous. But I have been commanded and must obey.'  
'Cassie told me about the part fae telepath, her only value is her relationship to Niall Brigant. She is not full blood. If Brigant does not win she will be discarded, ended. Breandan wants to keep the blood line pure.' he could hear an edge to Daphne's voice. 'I only hope you are on the winning side Bill'  
'Is Breandan the other Prince?' he asked  
'Yes, you do not know their history? He is my Prince, Cassie's Prince. His is earth and water, Brigant is air and sky, the antagonism goes back a very long way. While Breandan's father, Brigant's older brother was alive it was kept in check. When he died Breandan was freed to challenge Brigant. I would be happier if you were not involved. Whatever the outcome I fear it will not be a happy one. Please take care Bill' He could sense a deep sadness in her words.  
'I will try Daphne, hopefully it will all be over and not touch my world. Look after yourself. I will call you if I hear anything' He said goodbye and placed his call to Cassie.  
He kept his voice as light and normal as possible, she wanted to tell him all about college and enthuse over her apartment. It was easy to just let her talk while he listened to the happiness in her voice. Finally she told him she loved him and how wonderful he was and how happy she was to have found him. He returned her sentiments and carefully explained that he might not be able to call for a couple of nights as he had been given a job to do for Eric.  
'Getting his own back at last is he?' she asked  
'You could say that' he answered evasively  
'Call me when you can, I'll email you. Take care my love' she whispered 'You too, sweetheart' He replied and really meant it.

Bubba arrived and he gave him instructions to wait at Merlottes until Sookie finished work, make himself known to her and then watch over her during the night. He knew Sookie would offer Bubba the sleeping space he had created under her spare room closet, she was fond of the famous vampire and would accept his presence in her house. As usual Bubba had brought his own supplies, but Bill told him to help himself to the bottles of TB that he kept in his fridge if he needed to, then he packed him off to Merlottes. Finally he had time to sit and think over the evenings events.

Once again he was between a rock and a hard place. He was trusted to protect Sookie, who was on Niall Brigants side of the fence. But he loved Cassie, who was technically on the opposing side. He would defend and protect Sookie, that was not in question. He still had an emotional attachment to the feisty blond and would not let anyone harm her. But if he had to fight on Brigants side to protect Sookie that would make him Breandans enemy. Would that expose Cassie to danger? And no matter which Prince triumphed there was a good chance Cassie would be taken from him and locked away in the fae realm. His shoulders slumped, misery seemed to follow him around. He would not loose his little naiad, she had brought light back into his darkness. Given him a goal to aim for, she was his future.

He went out to the woods between his and Sookie's house, Bubba was sitting on the ground just inside the tree line humming softly to himself.  
'Everything all right?' he asked  
'Sure thing Mr Bill' the famous smile lit up the heavy face 'She sure is just as pretty as ever, and she hugged me and kissed me. Said I could sleep in her house, she'll be just fine Mr Bill, don't you worry none'.  
He patted a big shoulder and said he would check back with him later. He did a circuit of the house but couldn't detect any strange scents. Satisfied he went back home.  
The night pasted uneventfully, Eric phoned and checked all was as it should be. He assured the Viking all was well.  
An hour before dawn he found Bubba again and did another circuit of the house, all was still as it should be.

He spent the day in a restless sleep. His mind refused to switch off.

Chapter 2

Sookie phoned in the middle of the next evening. She sounded frightened. Tray Dawson was ill and not at home. He drove out to meet her and she told him what had happened. Apparently Tray had been accosted by someone the Were thought was his new girlfriend.  
'I knew it couldn't be true, your not seeing anyone at the moment are you?' she asked almost accusingly.  
'No I'm not' he confirmed, but someone had got to Dawson. 'Wait here' he told her. Silently he approached the dark house. There was no one inside, but the place was a mess, overturned furniture, smashed TV. And blood everywhere. Were blood. Plus the unmistakable scent of fairy. It had begun.  
Whilst he had been in the house Sookie had managed to contact Amelia, her house guest and Dawsons girlfriend. Amelia hadn't seen Dawson and thought he had probably gone to see a doctor. He said he would follow Sookie home and check Bubba was okay. She made the green light at the crossroads, he didn't. He swung into her drive and his headlights picked out a single fairy he recognised before the figure dissolved into the woods. He skidded to a halt, spraying gravel, as Amelia came flying onto the porch.  
'I heard Sookie scream' she shouted at him  
He punched the auto dial on his mobile, Eric answered immediately.  
'Call Brigant, tell him the twins have her' he growled, he was angry with himself, and even angrier with Sookie, how could she be so stupid not to wait for him.  
'Where are you?' the Viking snapped  
'Sookie's house' he snapped back, and the phone line went dead He began to pace, Amelia had dissolved into tears and was sitting on the porch steps hugging her knees, rocking backwards and forwards.  
He felt a breath of wind and Niall Brigant appeared beside him.  
'Which way did they go?' he asked, his eyes shone with an zealots glow and there was blood spattered over his snowy white tunic. In his right hand he held a sword.  
Bill pointed to the space between two huge oaks on the edge of the clearing.  
'It was Lochlan I saw, his sister must be with him. They only travel as a pair'. He explained. Brigant nodded.  
'It will take time to track them, I must trust you not to divulge the portals I will take you through. We will have to travel fast, the war is nearing its climax.. I am winning, which is why they have snatched my kin. They will use her as a lever against me, otherwise they would have killed her outright. If we can find her first it will be quickly over. Do not stray from the paths I take.' With those instructions the ancient fae Prince whispered words in a strange language and a faint silver phosphorous trail appeared in the grass.  
The next hour his senses went into overload. He followed Brigant at speed in and out of the fae realm a dozen times, portals opening and closing as they tracked back and forth between human and fae worlds. He caught glimpses of fighting, bodies strewn in unnatural positions the overpowering smell of fae blood making his fangs slide out unbidden and his mind spin. All the time Brigant followed the faint silver trail. The final portal opened deep inside a stand of pine trees, the trail leading away to the edge of a meadow. The full winter moon picked out a ruined shack in sharp relief. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of laughter.  
They silently crossed the open ground between the trees and the shack, a body was laying among the rubbish outside the broken door. Bill knelt and checked. It was the were, Dawson, naked and covered with cuts and gashes, some looked like bites others had been inflicted with a knife or a razor. He could hear a faint heartbeat, the were was strong but he had lost a lot of blood, he needed medical attention quickly.  
'Leave him' Brigant quietly ordered 'he is not our concern' he was moving to the door, Bill moved to his side. Sookie's scent suddenly filled his nose and he growled low in his throat. He could feel her pain, Brigant put out an arm to stop him entering. 'Wait' he hissed.  
Voices drifted from the interior, 'Croak for me little froggie, croak, croak' the voice mocked.  
Brigant slid silently inside the shack, Bill close behind him. The first area was empty, treading carefully to avoid broken floor planks they reached the inner door.  
His fangs ran all the way out, longer than he had ever needed before. She was strung from a ceiling beam. Both wrists tied together with thin rope that had bitten into the skin leaving a jagged bloody mess as she twisted and turned in agony. There was so much blood, her slender body was red from shoulders to knees, his eyes met hers and he saw the spark of recognition, he placed a finger over his lips, indicating her to keep silent. But being Sookie she couldn't 'Your going to die' he heard her whisper.  
Brigant raised his sword and moved forward, Lochlan was just straightening after picking up a knife from the floor. The sword flashed through the air. The male fairy's head separated from his shoulders silently. Neave was one pace in front of her brother and Lochlans head hit her on the shoulder, she spun round and Bill grabbed her neck. He twisted her head to one side and sank his fangs into her carotid artery, sweet fae blood flooded his mouth, he sucked, dizzy from the taste, blood lust taking over, it made him careless. He felt the burn as the silver knife slid between his ribs. His grip on Neave's neck slackened and the fairy twisted and sank her silver capped teeth into his shoulder. He roared, twisted her head and heard the click as her neck snapped.  
Brigant swung the sword again and severed the bonds holding Sookie upright, she collapsed forward. She was unconscious, a bloodied rag doll in her great grandfathers arms.

He could feel the silver working its way into his body. On shaky legs he went outside, flipped open his mobile and called the Viking. The call went to voice mail. Brigant was beside him, taking the phone from his fingers as he sank to the ground resting his forehead against his knees. His head was pounding, pain was spreading from his shoulder across his chest and down his side. He knew he was finished. As his vision blurred his last thought was of sea green eyes feathered by jet black hair. 'I'm sorry Cassie, forgive me' he whispered.

He was dimly aware of being lifted, voices rumbling over his head, being placed in a vehicle. Blood trickling down his throat, trying to swallow. Slowly his eyesight clearing, he could see a sheet covered figure beside him. Sookie. Was she alive? He drifted into blackness again.

Movement, he was being carried. Pain racked his body, every jolt, no matter how gentle, made him grit his teeth. Leave me alone he thought. Let me be. More blood being forced down his throat, he swallowed painfully. Then more easily has his dry throat became coated.  
'Come on vampire, drink' a harsh raspy voice demanded. He swallowed and carefully opened his eyes to reveal Amy Ludwigs ugly face. She was holding a bottle of synthetic blood, not one of the best type. She tipped the bottle towards his mouth, he swallowed again.  
'That is not the best remedy, he will not heal drinking that muck' a tall figure loomed over the tiny doctor, he could make out Eric's shape against the harsh florescent lighting.  
'Sookie?' he whispered between cracked lips  
'She lives' Eric's voice was harsh, he was angry with him. He had let his sheriff down, not protected his bonded.  
'Can I see her?' he had to make his peace with her.  
'Later' the Viking snapped turning away 'Clancy, feed him now. We will need him upright' He heard the scraping of metal chair legs and Clancy's sulky face, fangs extended, swam into his vision. Cool skin was placed against his lips and the rich metallic taste of vampire blood filled his mouth. He sucked greedily, taking down the life giving liquid. The room was quiet for several minutes then he heard a door open and the swoosh of movement. Clancy withdrew his wrist as a body was laid beside him.  
'Bill?' her soft voice washed over him, he felt the warmth of her arm against his cold skin.  
'I'm sorry Sookie, sorry I didn't find you faster, sorry I couldn't stop them taking you' his voice sounded strange.  
'Hush' she whispered 'you will be okay, won't you. You will recover?' 'Possibly, but if I meet my final death defending you I consider it well met' he was starting to feel stronger, she had turned away from him, speaking to someone on another bed. He lay still gathering his strength, listening to the soft murmur of her voice. She turned back and her fingers gripped his hand.  
'Bill I...' her voice was cut off  
'They are here' Eric called.  
Gathering himself together he swung his legs off the bed. He would not meet death on his back.. Carefully removing the bloodstained hospital gown he stood up, swayed slightly and looked at his Sheriff. Eric smiled briefly at him and held out a short sword. Painful steps took him to the opposite side of the door facing Eric and Clancy. Sookie appeared beside him, they locked eyes and he moved in front of her. He would protect her to the end.  
The fight was short, he remembered taking out one intruder with an accurate throw of his sword. That gave him a boost, but he was now defenceless. Sookie was pressing something into his hand as Breandan came at him, shouting something about Lochlan and Neave. He twisted and pushed the weapon into the fairy's side, it slid all the way in. Then he collapsed against the wall, Sookie screamed and he felt a body fall close beside him. He reached out and felt body armour, then he felt her warmth as she slid down the wall next to him. He rested his head against her golden thigh and the pain subsided to a dull ache. Her hand rested gently in his hair. 'I'm sorry' his lips moved against her skin, but no sound came out.  
There was movement, a vehicle. He moved his fingers, crawling them across soft cloth, finding a hand. Her hand. Twisting his fingers in hers he hung on for dear life.  
*****************************  
Chapter 3

She was swimming against a strong current, it was sweeping her towards darkness. She could hear water falling over a cliff, the thunder as it crashed onto rocks below. No matter how hard she pulled against the current all she could do was stay still. She was beginning to panic. That was silly she told herself, water was her element. But the pull was so strong, into blackness, eternal blackness.  
Then she woke up. Something was wrong. Fear gripped her chest and she struggled to breath, the vision of water engulfing her again. She took a deep breath and the panic started to recede. But the feeling that something was terribly wrong did not go away.  
Tentatively she reached out for their bond. They were hundreds of miles apart but, just occasionally, she could feel him. Now there was nothing, no returning vibration. No sweet touch of his love.  
She was out of bed and moving, throwing clothing into her holdall, calling a taxi. At 2.30 in the morning it arrived in five minutes.  
The first plane out would drop her in New Orleans from there it was a short hour connecting flight to Shevreport, she would hire a car and be there about mid morning. She fretted and paced at the airport, then she remembered to buy two bottles of water, she would be useless dehydrated.  
She drank three cups of black coffee in the plane, the hostess refilling her cup with a questioning look on her face. She ignored the American beauty, all white teeth and silky smooth hair, conversation was something she didn't want. The pain in her chest had settled to a dull nagging ache, even travelling at three hundred and twenty miles an hour was not fast enough.  
The only vehicle available at Shreveport was a small compact, she thanked the assistant and went to find the car in the parking lot. It was a bright lime green. She smiled, nothing like keeping a low profile!  
The drive took forty five minutes, she swung in his driveway at eleven forty seven, drove round the side and parked next to his BMW. The car was there but she could feel he was not.  
She checked her phone for emails. Nothing. Not even a voice mail message. She called her cousin.  
'Where are you?' Daphne didn't even say hello, her voice sounded tight.  
'Bills, but he's not here, something has happened to him, I know it. I can feel it' she was going to cry, she snapped her mouth shut.  
'There's been ..trouble in fae .. Niall Brigant has defeated Breandan....'  
'But what has that got to do with Bill, why should he be involved.' realisation dawned 'oh god, the telepath'  
'She was snatched' Daphne was trying to tell her gently, she had been receiving causalities from the war at her clinic most of the night. Some had died but the ones that survived had given her graphic details of the action and the outcome. 'Expect a visit from Brigant, he is your Prince now. You must obey him Cassie if you want to live'. She had already received her visit and after bowing and kissing the Princes hand she had received his permission to continue her work in the human world. Niall had agreed that Nerys and her husband could also remain, it would be difficult to explain the disappearance of baby Sian's mother. But he wanted to meet Daniel and Cassie and offer them the choice. Daphne knew what that choice would be.  
'Do you know where he is?' Cassie felt numb, empty.  
'They will bring him home tonight, from the description I assume its silver poisoning. I will send Daniel with supplies of blood, but he can't leave until tonight. After you have seen him call me, no matter the time, I can talk you through actions that may help. Remember you are an earth elemental, silver is part of us, do not be afraid'.  
She thanked her cousin and closed the connection, taking her holdall out of the car she walked up the front steps to the porch. The door was unlocked. Dropping her bag in the hallway she walked around the living room looking for any sign that might give her some comfort. The house was cold, shaking herself mentally she raked out the hearth and laid a new fire. Teasing this into life she soon had it roaring up the old chimney, that made her feel slightly better. She checked the fridge for supplies, two six packs of TB on the shelves and two large bottles of Royalty in the door. That should be enough for a few days. He had restocked the freezer with ready meals and part baked rolls. The coffee was in its usual place and next to it was a jar of Lavender honey. She unscrewed the top and hooked a finger full into her mouth. Popping four of the rolls in the micro she ventured upstairs. His room was tidy as usual, she pulled back the bed covers and buried her face in the flower covered sheet. His scent filled her, tears pricked her eyes. She wanted him here, now, in her arms. She wanted to kiss his serious face, run her fingers through his hair, feel his muscles move under her hands, wind her arms around his neck and never let him go.  
His phone was ringing, she stood at the top of the stairs and listened as it clicked over to answer phone.  
'Bill are you there?' a young female voice, immediately she bristled 'It's Jessica, well I guess you know that, I feel kinda funny, are you okay? Call me back please soon as you can'.  
She knew who Jessica was, he had spilled the beans on that little episode of his life. What concerned her most was the fact that it was the middle of the day, and Jessica must have been disturbed enough to break into her daytime rest to make that call.  
The micro 'pinged' she wandered back to the kitchen, removed the rolls from the hot machine, split two and taking them and the jar of honey into the living room she sat down on the couch and thoughtfully dipped half a roll into the jar.  
Should she call Jessica, did his child know about her. She guessed not. He had wanted to keep her a secret from his world for as long as possible. She resisted the temptation to return the call, no point in worrying Jessica at the moment.  
The hours dragged, as the winter sun finally began to dip behind the trees the dull ache in her chest began to ease, he was coming home. As the last dull streaks of amber coloured the winter sky she waited by the window, her hands clenched so tight her nails dug into the palms. At last she heard the crunch of tyres on gravel as headlights swept the yard. Yanking the big front door open she was confronted by the Viking with a blanket wrapped bundle over his shoulder.  
He stood poised on the top step, his eyes swept over her from head to feet then he walked past her into the hallway.  
She caught a glimpse of matted dark hair and then Eric was taking the stairs two at a time. She ran after him arriving in the bedroom as he was gently laying his burden on the bed. He straightened and looked her over again.  
She could see anger in his cold blue eyes.  
'He is your problem now' his voice held no warmth 'if he recovers, tell him he fought well.' then he was gone. She heard the front door slam and the vehicle engine start.

 

Chapter 4  
She stood still, almost afraid to move. The bundle twitched and she ran to the bed, she climbed on and knelt beside the filthy blanket. Starting at the top she carefully lifted the folds. His skin was grey and he seemed to have collapsed in on himself. His cheeks were hollows, eyes sunken sockets. He smelt of blood and death. Dried blood was smeared over his chin and throat. Fresh blood oozed sluggishly from puncture wounds on his right shoulder and half way down his left side.  
She had to clean him, stop the blood loss. She knew vampires could bleed out.  
She ran down stairs collecting a bowl and dish cloths from the kitchen. Filling this with warm water from the bathroom she set it carefully on the night stand and resumed her position on the bed. Soaking a cloth in the water she began to clean his face, he moved his head restlessly from side to side, trying to avoid the cloth. Was she hurting him.  
'I'm sorry, so sorry, but I must get you clean' she began to speak to him 'lay still you silly great lump. It won't take long, there isn't that better. Now lift your arm, let me see this cut.' she lifted his arm away from his side and his eyes flicked open and closed again. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she carefully cleaned the jagged gash. His blood turning the cloth a dull crimson. She knew she couldn't stop him bleeding, but if she strapped it with a pad it might slow. She scooted off the bed remembering the first aid kit in the hire car. She flew down stairs again and out the door.  
He had to be dreaming, pain racked dreams, but dreams all the same. He was home, in his own bed and Cassie was leaning over him, all he had to do was reach out and touch her. He could smell her, hear her. His eyes flicked open, nothing. It was a dream, the dream was good, it was comforting he wanted to go back there. The darkness was good. No pain.  
She tipped the contents of the white box onto the bed. Shuffled through the items and found a large gauze pad and tape. She tore off two lengths of tape and stuck the pad in the middle, as gently as possible she held it firmly to his side and stuck the tape ends to his skin. Turning her attention to his shoulder she washed and cleaned the six puncture marks, then used the kits tweezers to remove the tiny silver splinters embedded in the holes.  
Moving him off the blanket was a challenge to far, he had growled in pain when she tried to move him and she had taken his face in her hands, placing gentle kisses over his nose and cheeks in apology.  
She didn't know what to do. He was dying, in pain. She grabbed the phone from the night stand and punched in her cousins number. Daphne answered on the third ring. 'How is he' she asked. Cassie swallowed her tears and told her as quickly as possible the condition of the being she loved so much and was terrified he was fading away.  
Daphne's clam voice steadied her 'You have to feed him, not to much, just enough to get him conscious. He needs to know where he is and who you are. Otherwise his natural instincts will take over and you will be in danger. Drink plenty of water, keep yourself hydrated. Just give him a little at a time and talk to him, tell him where he is. Tell him he has to be strong. Daniel will be with you before dawn with fresh blood. Then we can see about ridding his system of the silver. That is the next step and you will need all your strength for that. Now go and do exactly as I told you.'  
'I'll call you later' she promised  
'Bye my sweet, take care' her cousin hung up  
She knew what Daphne was suggesting but her memories of his first real taste of her still haunted her dreams. She scooted off the bed and ran for the kitchen. Removing one of the bottles of Royalty she opened it and poured a little into a clean TB bottle on the drainer. She gave this a quick burst of heat in the micro and then ran upstairs.  
She knelt beside him, he hadn't moved. She leaned over him and placed her lips on his. They were cold, unresponsive. For a terrifying moment she thought he had died, then he made a small sound in his throat, almost a cough. She dipped her index finger into the top of the TB bottle, pressing the finger between his lips she waited. His cool tongue flicked over his bottom lip and her finger.  
'Got your attention have I?' she lay along his side slipping an arm under his head, ignoring his moans of protest guided his mouth to the TB bottle. Feeding it to him in small sips, she watched his face, his throat as he swallowed. His fingers curling to grasp the edge of the blanket. Tears slid down her cheeks, he looked so frail.  
He was fading away before her eyes. Dam it! She would not loose him. He needed fresh blood and he needed it now. She slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. Tipping the remaining contents of the TB bottle into the sink she pulled open the vanity draw, neatly placed inside was his shaving equipment. He still used an old fashioned cut throat razor and it was sharp. She climbed carefully back on the bed he grunted in pain as she settled against his side. She closed her eyes and swallowed, then dragged the blade across her wrist. Immediately his head moved towards her, carefully avoiding the stab wound she cradled his head, brushing back the dark matted hair that clung to his forehead. She placed her wrist against his lips and felt his tongue touch and lick. Then he began to drink, slowly at first, then a hand came up to hold her arm in place. She stroked his cheek and whispered loving words. Talk to him, Daphne had said, so she talked, telling him about college, her tutors, her study friends, anything that came into her head. He stopped sucking twice and she knew he was listening to her. Before she felt light headed she removed her wrist, he didn't fight her, his eyes slitting open 'It is you.' he whispered 'I thought it was a dream.' She closed the razor and carefully placed it on the bedside table. Looking down at him she was suddenly lost for words. 'Hello' she said 'welcome back.' His hand came up and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her down. His lips brushed hers then his face slipped sideways and she heard the 'snick' as his fangs emerged. His nose brushed her neck and she pulled away from him. 'Bill, no, don't bite me please sweetheart. You might loose control, and I can't help you if I'm dead.' she was pushing against his chest, suddenly his hand fell away from her neck. She looked at him and sorrow was written on his face. 'You don't trust me?' he whispered. She smiled at him. 'I trust you with my life, I love you. But we both know how my blood effects you.....and you will need a lot of it over the next few days. I have to ration you, give me time to recover......so take it slowly. I want you a little stronger for what I've got to do next. It's a balancing act, you stronger and me still strong. Do you get what I'm saying.'  
His brow furrowed and she dipped her head and kissed it, the stench of dried blood filling her nostrils. 'Okay, your the boss' he grinned and winced 'I get what your saying and the way I feel I'm not up for an argument, I couldn't fight a kitten at the moment but my head is clear. How long have I been here?'  
'About two hours, the Viking brought you home. I've been here for hours and hours waiting for you, you had me really worried. And Jes' she remembered the phone message 'I must call her' 'Not right now, I think I need a bit more of your loving care' she checked the stab wound, it was still sluggishly oozing dark red blood.  
'You're not healing' she told him, he smiled at her 'I think a little more medicine is needed' his smile widened and his head went down, and he raised her wrist to his lips, a cool tongue swiping the little cut which was beginning to heal, his blood was still working in her, carefully he nicked her with a fang and her sweet blood flooded his mouth. He closed his eyes, even though he hated feeling as weak as a baby, he would stay like this forever if it was possible.  
Then the phone rang. He let go of her and she reached for the handset on the night stand. She passed it to him.  
'Hi, Jessica' he answered and listened 'I'm fine, don't worry, I'll see you in a couple of days and explain everything.' he listened again 'Okay, give my regards to Hoyte, Bye' he handed the phone back to her. As she reached over his head he swiped his tongue over the little cut to close it. She wriggled down so they were face to face. He cupped her cheek, sliding his fingers to the back of her neck he drew her towards him as tears filled her eyes. His cool lips touched hers, softly, gently. She buried her face in his chest fighting back the fear and tension she had been feeling for the last few hours. He just held her. Her fae blood was giving him the sense of well being. He was feeling stronger but knew it wouldn't last. His body had to be purged of the silver.  
'Hey, come on.' he could sense her fears, he had closed the bond when the fae war started. The distance between them had made it easier, now they were together it was wide open again and he was being overloaded with the emotions she was generating. He shifted her gently in his arms, lifting her face so he could see her 'I need a shower, this rag of a blanket needs to be dispatched to the garbage and you need to eat' he gently chided her. She remembered the fish in the fridge and rubbed a fist over her eyes.  
'Your right, you go shower, I'll get rid of this' she lifted the edge of the blanket 'Will you be okay on your own?'  
'Of course, go' he wanted her out of the room before he tried to stand up. She slid backwards off the bed and found her shoes. He waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs then carefully sat up. For a moment his head reeled. He closed his eyes and waited for it to steady. He sucked in an unnecessary breath and released it silently. Shuffling to the side of the bed he swung his legs to the floor and slowly stood upright. He was woozy, but he made the distance to the bathroom. Standing under the warm water was a pleasure he thought he would never feel again. Then soft hands caressed his back, travelling around to his chest. He turned slowly, her eyes were sparkling, he kissed the tip of her nose and she crushed her slender body against him and he let out a grunt of pain. She was reaching for the soap, working it into a smooth lather.  
'Turn round' she requested, he obeyed. She started with his shoulders, massaging gently, moving down his back she peeled off the strapping over the stab wound, the jagged cut looked red and angry. He winced as her hand moved over it washing away the smudges of blood. He placed his hands on the wall leaning forward on braced arms. She re-soaped her hands and continued down his back, following the contours of his backside and down his thighs finishing with his calf muscles.  
She ducked under his arms, coming up to face him. His head was bowed, eyes closed. She lathered her hands again, and again. Washing away the remains of the blood, working from shoulders to feet. Finally washing away the dried blood in his hair. He half opened his eyes, watching her, her skin shimmered under the cascading water. What had he done to deserve her. She didn't question, didn't argue, she didn't try to change him or expect him to be anything other than what he was. She didn't want him to pretend to be something he wasn't, she just accepted him.  
She reached over his arm and turned off the shower, he was wrapped in a big towel and gently dried.  
'Back to bed my darling' she looped an arm around his back and slowly guided him back to the bedroom.  
Every step was faltering and he leaned heavily against her. He grunted as he lay down, the pain was back, she could see it in his eyes and the compressed line of his lips.  
'Bill' she knelt beside him 'Bill, listen to me. I am going to have to do it now. I can't wait for Daniel to get here. His eyes flickered open 'I'm sorry' she continued 'it will probably be painful, but I will be as quick as I can. You have to stay as still as possible. Can you do that?' He nodded slowly. 'Okay …. ' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he watched through half closed eyes as her skin began to change, silver spreading up her arms and legs, moving over her shoulders and hips, coming together over her belly, even her hair was changing into silver spikes. Her face shone with an strange radiance, eyes of liquid silver, spinning like whirlpools. She raised her hands above his body and he felt tiny stabs of pain, as if dozens of steel pins were being stuck into his skin. Her hands moved in slow circular movements above his entire body, from head to feet. The prickling increased until it felt like he was on fire. He wanted to move, crawl away from her. Her hands began to move faster, circling his head, moving over his chest. Suddenly he could feel the silver moving in his body, she was pulling it together, the burning sensation increased and a low growl rumbled in his chest, lips drawn back in a snarl, fangs sliding silently down. Her hands moved faster, a liquid silver blur. Blood began to bubble from the bite mark on his shoulder and the stab wound in his ribs, the pain in his chest was unbearable, he began to twitch uncontrollably, he clamped his teeth together, fangs extended over his bottom lip.  
Slowly tiny splinters of silver emerged from the bleeding wounds, her hands stopped moving and positioned over the areas, the splinters flew to the palms of the extended silver hands. Faster and faster the splinters emerged. His arms and legs were shaking, tendons straining over rock hard muscles, as if he were in the midst of a fit. The sounds coming from his throat tore at her, she bowed her head and concentrated all her will on the rigid body before her. The silver splinters flew faster like tiny silver stars, sparkling in the dull light. Finally the flow began to slow, but she held her place, she had to make sure every tiny shard was out.  
He relaxed, head lolling to one side. She waited a few more minutes, watching the trickles of blood lazily oozing from his wounds. Finally she sucked in a deep breath, turned her hands over and looked at the tiny balls of silver resting in each palm. Carefully she tipped her left hand into her right and closed her fist over the silver. Backing off the bed she ran down stairs and out the front door into the cold night. Swiftly crossing the open ground to the woods she ran a short distance inside, stopped and threw the silver into the air. The tiny balls broke up into hundreds of shining particles and disappeared into the ground.  
Slowly she turned and walked back to the house, by the time she reached the porch steps her body was back to normal. She felt exhausted and cold, in the kitchen she opened the fridge and extracted the jar of golden liquid. Dipped two fingers inside and transferred them to her mouth. After licking her fingers clean she dragged herself upstairs and crawled onto the bed, reached for the coverlet and curled against his side pulling the cover over them both. She had been awake for almost twenty four hours. The most exhausting twenty four hours she had ever suffered, closing her eyes she was asleep in seconds.

 

Chapter 5

Vehicle tyres crunching on gravel woke him, he became aware of a body at his side, Cassie. He turned his head and her soft honey scented breath washed over his face filling his senses with a raging hunger. He fought it down and carefully moved away from her. Planting his feet silently on the wooden floor he stood up, so far so good, the wound in his side had heeled, his shoulder was a little stiff but there was no blood. He collected his robe from the bottom of the bed where she had thrown it and opened the bedroom door. Daniel was standing outside, a wary look in his eyes.  
His fangs started to slide down, the scent of fae was overwhelming. Daniel thrust a coffee mug in his hand.  
'Drink this' he commanded and backed away to the top of the stairs 'Daphne said you would be hungry. Don't even think about snacking on me. Drink it. It's special'. And he disappeared down the stairs.  
He raised the mug to his nose and sniffed, fae, he sipped and then swallowed half the contents in one mouthful. Immediately he felt the effects, his head cleared completely and the ache in his joints eased. He swallowed the rest of the blood and followed Daniel down the stairs. He found him in the kitchen stacking vacu-pacs of blood in the fridge.  
'You want another?' Daniel asked, the wary look hadn't gone away.  
'Please' he replied pulling a chair out from the table he sat down 'and you can relax, I don't turn friends into meals'  
Daniels face twitched into a grim smile 'I guess she worked her magic on you, I was hoping she would wait until I got here in case she needed help.'  
'Oh, she didn't need any help. I still can't really believe what she did, it was......' he couldn't find the words to express the shining vision he had witnessed.  
'Amazing, unbelievable?' Daniel said helpfully, he was busy heating a blood pack in the micro and rinsing out the coffee mug. Bill's lips twitched.  
'Truly, truly amazing; what is she Daniel, she's not just a naiad or a supernatural, that much I know'. He took the mug of warm blood and sipped, human, not fae this time. Daniel pulled out the opposite chair and sat down.  
'She is a true elemental. Her mother was the same, her father was a full blood naiad, as I am. She is immortal; you know the legend of the Ondine?' The vampire nodded, he had read of Ondines Curse. Ondine, an elemental, like all her kind did not have a soul; to acquire one she had to marry a human. Then she became mortal herself and aged with her chosen husband. They were happy for many years, then, as she began to age her husband started to stray. Ondine caught him with a young lover and cursed him. If he fell asleep he would die, it took months for him to die of exhaustion. He wondered if the story was true or just a fairy tale.  
'Elemental traits are passed through the female line.' Daniel continued 'So she inherited it from her mother, and if she has a daughter she will pass it on.' the young naiad paused 'Which is why Brigant wants her in the realm.' he saw anger flash in the vampires eyes at the mention of the fae princes name. 'He wants me as well' he continued 'we are dying out, and young healthy fea are needed to keep the race alive. Cassie in particular as she is so special.' He watched his cousins strange lover tip the remaining contents of the mug down his throat. 'She cannot refuse' he finally stated.  
Bill carefully placed the mug on the table, placing his hands, fingers spread on the polished wood, and watched as pink began to infused around the fingernails.  
'I will not let her go!' he stated, barely concealed anger in his voice. The thought of her being with someone else just to please her new monarch enraged him.  
'You can tell that to Brigant, but it will not make any difference. He will end you if you try to defy him' Daniel was afraid for himself, he knew his future life was being mapped out for him by strange creatures he had never seen before. He could only guess at the emotional turmoil within the vampire. 'I must go, there is enough fresh blood in the fridge to keep you going for the next few days, until you are fully fit again. Daphne will call you tonight, talk to her, she can probably explain better than I can.' He stood up and laid a hand on the vampires shoulder. 'I know you love her, but you will have to let her go'  
'Never' was the growled reply.  
Daniel let himself out, quietly closing the front door.  
What could he do, appealing to his vampire community for protection would only alert them to her abilities,and they would not involve themselves in fae matters. Asking the fae prince to allow her to finish college would gain him some time, but he guessed would be useless, Niall would not be interested in her qualifying as a lawyer he was only interested in her genes. He needed time to think, work out a plan.  
He sensed dawn was approaching, rinsed out the mug and climbed the stairs. She was still asleep, he lifted the cover and lay beside her. Sliding an arm under her neck he edged her close to his chest. Her eyes opened briefly and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, a warm arm draped around his waist and her eyes closed again. He kissed her forehead and held her tight against his body as the sun took him away from her for the short winter day.

Her lips were nibbling at his, a warm tongue insisting on entrance. He parted his teeth and her tongue met his, immediately he tasted sweetness, honey. She hitched a leg over his hip and he could smell her arousal. His body reacted and her hand encircled his shaft, its warmth rewarding her with extra length. He cupped a breast and stroked his thumb over the nipple, whilst deepening her kiss, his tongue dancing against hers. Finally he had to let her go, she needed to breath. She removed her hand and scooted half upright so she was hanging over his face.  
'Don't you dare ever do that to me again, you stupid great lump of dead meat' her eyes were swimming with tears, all the fear and anxiety she had bottled up was threatening to spill. 'I thought you were dead, then I thought you were going to die. Can't you keep out of trouble for a couple of weeks?' she stopped, tears freely flowing down her pale cheeks. A hand found the back of her neck and her head was against his chest, she sobbed, and gulped, and tried to speak while he gently comforted her. Finally she was cried out. He held her fast against his chest as her slim frame shook with the aftermath of the violence of her emotions. He spoke quietly, she could hear his words rumble through his chest,  
'You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, I cannot find the words to tell you how grateful I am. You are the light to my darkness, the day to my night. I want to hold you forever, love you forever, keep you safe. Lock you away from the rest of the world so only I know you exist. And I am so sorry I have dragged you into my world, but we are all passengers in time, Cassie. Some believe our lives are ordered from the moment we are born, the path is laid out for us to travel. Others believe we have to take life in both hands and get as much out of it as possible. I have been around long enough to know that our lives are decided much like a game of chance, the flip of a coin, the roll of the dice. Fate and luck are the biggest players in the game of life. Fate brought you onto Hummingbird Lane and luckily I was outside when you crashed.' she turned her face up to his and he brushed his lips over hers 'My sweet little naiad, you are my treasure, the golden sunrise I haven't seen for a hundred and forty three years. I love you.' Her eyes were closed and tears glistened on her lashes again, he kissed her eyelids, tasting the sweet saltiness. 'No more tears, my sweet,' her eyes flicked open, he was smiling. 'no more regrets or recriminations' She nodded and smiled back. 'Time to get up, I need to raid the fridge' she pouted 'no sweetheart, I'm not going to treat you like a free meal. Your far to special. Perhaps later.....' his eyes narrowed and a wicked grin lifted the corners of his mouth. She went to punch him but he was already off the bed.  
Seated at the kitchen table he nursed a coffee mug full of whole blood from the supply provided by Daniel and she sat opposite with a mug of coffee and a fresh roll smothered in honey. She had woken mid afternoon her stomach growling with hunger. She didn't want to leave his side but knew she had to eat. She slipped on his robe and padded to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she discovered the whole blood packs which meant Daniel had been and explained why Bill looked better. She selected a ready meal from the freezer and impatiently waited for the micro wave to complete its cycle. Once done she sat down to her first decent meal since leaving Charlottesville. She ate quickly then drank two full glasses of water finishing with a spoonful of honey. She washed the plates, impatient to return to his side but feeling much stronger. She took the stairs two at a time, throwing the robe at the foot of the bed and sliding back against his silent chest. He made a small sound and his eyes flickered open, cool fingers curling against her warm skin.  
Now as he watched her cradle the hot coffee mug in both hands she smiled 'What?' she asked. He swallowed a mouthful of warm blood before answering her.  
'I was just thinking how lucky I am......how grateful I am, and' he paused 'how much I love you.' He reached across the table, his hand palm upwards, she didn't hesitate, uncurling her right hand from around the mug she placed her hand over his. His fingers curled around hers.  
The phone rang 'Bet that's Daphne' she started to rise from her chair. He suppressed a sigh, their conversation would have to wait.  
'Stay' he ordered and went into the hall for the phone. She was right, it was her cousin. Daphne sounded surprised when she heard his voice and enquired after his health and when he replied he was fully recovered she asked to speak to Cassie. He carried the handset into the kitchen and handed it to her, then retreated to the couch to give her a little privacy. The one side of the conversation he could hear seemed to consist of 'Yes, I know but' and 'Okay but' and finally 'All right I promise' then he heard the sound of plates being washed. He wandered back to the kitchen. She was at the sink, scrubbing violently at the plate that had been on the drainer, clean. He slid both arms around her waist, dropping his empty mug in the sudsy water and pulling her back into his chest.  
'Do I gather you have been chastised' he enquired, the waves of anger and frustration coming through the bond were unmistakable.  
She nodded 'She was annoyed I had treated you on my own, said I had been stupid and reckless, put my own life in danger not to mention yours. I should have waited for Daniel. Oh, she went on and on, she thinks I am still a child. In the end she hung up on me'. It was a good thing his plates were plain white, there would have been very little pattern left after the battering she was giving this one.  
'So much anger' he whispered in her ear 'she is only concerned for your welfare.'  
'Well what do you do when your upset, I clean' she pouted, he smiled.  
'You mean apart from smashing up a tree or two?' his arms tightened 'I usually find any form of physical exercise is a big help' he sucked in a breath and blew gently behind her ear. The plate slid back into the water as she rippled against him. He nibbled her neck, drinking in her scent, one hand snaking upwards to cup a firm breast. He hadn't seen her for three weeks and she had started to fill out, curves where there hadn't been any before. Her round backside fitting inside his pelvis as she moved against him. Her head came back against his shoulder, face turned towards his begging to be kissed. He teased, working his way along her jaw line with feather light lips. She spun inside his arms, wet hands sliding into his hair, her mouth latching onto his, soft murmuring sounds in his mouth. He bent her backwards over the sink, bringing her breasts upwards. He nibbled a hard nipple through her tee shirt and she moaned.  
'Are you strong enough for this?' she questioned, he smiled up at her 'Can but try' he grinned showing a tiny bit of fang. Lifting her off her feet be began to walk her to the couch, stopping in front of it and lifting her tee shirt over her head, thumbs tucked into the waistband of her leggings he tugged downwards, capturing a hard nipple on the way down. She stepped out of the leggings, her hands cradling his head against her breast. He smelt her arousal and his body reacted applying pressure to the front of his pants.  
'Your over dressed' her voice was low and husky, he stood up and she dragged his shirt out of his waistband 'take it off, take it all off, now' she commanded. He obeyed, and she leaned against his chest, skin against skin, his cock flat against her belly, trapped between them. She began to move, working herself against him, her lips never leaving his. She was hot, silky and wet and he wanted her now, he began to lift her but she had other ideas. She moved him so his back was to the couch and gently pushed him down following him so she straddled his hips. He watched her as she reached between her legs for his shaft, angled her hips and slid down onto him. She sat still, her eyes locked with his.  
'Perfect' she whispered, closed her eyes and began to rock, his hands held her hips, guiding her movements, slowly increasing her pace, her internal muscles began to tighten, he shifted his hands moving them under her backside so he could lift her. Her head went back, arching her back as she convulsed around him and fell forward onto his chest, tiny fangs sinking into his shoulder as she shook with the force of her orgasm. He lifted her flexing his hips and drove into her, hard, his fangs piercing her neck, her hot sweet blood in his mouth as he had a special moment of his own. He withdrew his fangs and gently licked the puncture marks clean, stopping the flow and healing the wounds. Her head was on his shoulder and his arms held her tight against his chest.  
'Thank you' he whispered and she grinned up at him  
'I don't want to move' she whispered back, tucking her arms around his back.  
'I think we have to' he paused as if listening 'Jessica is on her way here, I can feel her'.  
Her head came up 'What, here now?' she started to struggle away from him 'Don't panic, it will take her at least five minutes' he was laughing, he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, collecting her holdall on the way 'It's about time you two met. I think you will like her' he disappeared reappearing seconds later with their discarded clothing from the parlour floor, she found clean panties and shot into the bathroom to clean up. He selected a clean shirt, pulled on his pants and was halfway down the stairs when there was a knock on the front door. 

 

Chapter 6  
Jess didn't have to knock, this house was as much her home as his but he was pleased she was this courteous. He opened the door and was enveloped in strong cool arms. He lifted her and moved backwards to allow Hoyte to enter.  
'I am so pleased to see you, I've been hearing all sorts of stories. Merlottes is full of stories about Sookie, how she has been in a car crash, or a hit and run, and how badly injured she is. I know none of them are true. So I had to see you. Cos I know how you wouldn't tell me the truth if you were badly hurt. And I woke up during the day feeling so strange. But you seem fine, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I mean I'm really sorry about Sookie but you are my maker and I love you...' it all came out in a rush, he placed a finger over the redheads lips to quiet her.  
'Jess, my dear, I am recovered. I was hurt during a fight but now everything is back to normal. I am touched by your concern,' he untangled Jessica's arms from his neck and sat her on the couch. Hoyte was carrying a six pack of Buds so he guessed they planned to stay for a while. He waved Hoyte to sit down next to Jess.  
'There is someone I want both of you to meet,' Jess turned wide eyes up to him, he went to the bottom of the stairs as Cassie arrived on the top step. He held his hand out to her as she walked down. She placed her hand in his and he led her into the parlour.  
Jessica's face broke into a beaming smile and Hoyte immediately jumped to his feet.  
'Cassie, this is my prodigy Jessica and her partner Hoyte' he made the introductions, Hoyte stuck out his hand and Jess's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'Oh'. 'Jess, Hoyte this is Cassie O'Connor' he hesitated 'and she is mine' it was the first time he had laid formal claim to Cassie, it felt good. Cassie took Hoyte's outstretched hand and shook it firmly. She turned to Jessica and smiled warmly, 'can I get you a blood Jess? We have the real thing, and I'm sure Bill won't mind splitting one with you.' Jess looked puzzled for a moment and looked towards her maker. Bill raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
'Please' she replied, relaxed and sat back into the cushions.  
'And if it's okay with you Hoyte, I'll have one of your beers' Hoyte said 'Sure, great, okay' and Cassie disappeared into the kitchen. Whilst the blood was warming she emptied the sink, stacked the plates on the drainer and found four tall glasses. She broke the seal on the vacu-pak and poured equal measures into two glasses. She returned to the parlour with an improvised tray, a wooden chopping board she found in a cupboard. Bill had stoked up the fire and was leaning against the mantle, very master of the house. She grinned at him, and Jess saw her fangs for the first time.  
'What the......what are you' she blurted out, even gentle Hoyte looked startled.  
'Lets get comfortable and we will tell you the whole story' Bill said handing Jess her glass and taking the other for himself. Hoyte cracked open a Bud and poured half into an empty glass for Cassie passing this to her. She took a long pull and as Bill sat down in the old armchair she curled at his feet on the hearth rug. Hoyte resumed his position next to Jess on the couch.  
Jess sipped at the contents of her glass 'Wow, whole blood, what have you been doing. Do you know this maker of mine tried to get me to just drink that synthetic crap when I was first made. I still haven't forgiven him.' she pulled a face at Bill.  
'It's an acquired taste Jessica, something perhaps you will appreciate in a year or two' he frowned at his child warning her to remain polite.  
'I doubt it' she chipped back.'so come on then, spill, how did you two get together, and what are you?' Cassie looked up at Bill and he nodded, she was leaning against his thigh and he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
'Well' she began 'I am a elemental naiad.....'  
'You don't smell like a fairy?' Jessica queried  
'I'm not a fairy, I'm an elemental. I was born in human form and I will stay in human form, like this, with one or two differences for the rest of my earthly existence. I cannot change shape like true fairies can, which as far as I am concerned suits me fine. Fairies are beautiful but vicious creatures. My tie is with the earth, I am part of everything around you.' Jess looked puzzled  
'So you fixed up Bill with magic?' she asked  
'Sort of' Cassie smiled in reply and carried on to explain about her accident and the incident with Eric, finding her remaining family and going back to college. Then onto recent history and how she healed the being who's fingers were gently stroking the side of her neck. 'I knew the minute we met Bill was the man, person, being I wanted to spend the rest of my time with.' The fingers squeezed her shoulder.  
'Wow' Jess let out a long unnecessary breath 'So what's he like in the sack' she grinned 'Jessica' Bill growled at her impertinence, Cassie laughed, she pressed her head back against his thigh.  
'You mean you don't know?' she queried, knowing full well that Bill and Jessica's relationship had no sexual basis. He had told her the full story, which was another reason she had a simmering dislike for the blond on the other side of the cemetery.  
'Eww no' Jess curled her lip 'he's a great maker but a bit old for me, give me Hoyte any day' and she snuggled closer to the blushing, embarrassed young man.  
'More drinks anyone, I'll have another Bud if I may Hoyte' she uncurled her legs and stood up, passing her glass over.  
'Oh, yes please, this is a real treat' Jess handed her an empty glass.  
She turned to the silent vampire in the chair, he winked at her. He had noticed how easily she had side stepped Jessica's question 'Can't waste half a pack' he said holding out his glass.  
'Right, chat amongst yourselves and I'll be right back' she gathered up the chopping board and glasses and ran for the kitchen.  
Working like lightening, in case Jess tried to buttonhole her in the kitchen, she warmed the blood pack and was back sitting at his feet in record time.  
The conversation had turned to the fae war, Bill was explaining what happened, after making both Jess and Hoyte swear it would go no further. Cassie sat in silence, this was the first time she had heard the details, and she shivered although she was sitting by the fire. Hoyte passed her glass over and she took a big swallow. Bill's description of how he and Brigant found Sookie had her clenching her fists, stupid blond. Stupid, selfish, childish woman. The Viking could have protected her, should have protected her, what was wrong with him. No wonder he was so angry the night he arrived home with Bill. Both Jess and Hoyte were asking questions.  
'That reminds me' she interrupted all eyes turned to her, she swivelled round to face him, placing a hand on his knee 'Eric told me to tell you, you fought well'  
'Big of him' was all he said, and Jess fired another question at him.  
Finally satisfied the conversation turned to football and Jess started to look bored. After another ten minutes she stood up. 'Time to go honey' she smiled sweetly at Hoyte's puzzled face. 'Bill probably still needs a lot of rest, we don't want to tire him out'  
'Oh yea, sure' Hoyte stood up, and Cassie scrambled to her feet 'Thanks for the hospitality Bill, and it's been great to meet you Cassie.' The tall young man bent over and dropped a light kiss on her cheek, Jessica enfolded her in a cool embrace and they were on their way. Bill closed the door as Hoyte's big truck rattled it's way down his drive. He leaned his back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.  
'Now you understand what my punishment was' he grinned at her 'She is just a typical teenager,' she smiled back and went into the kitchen He pushed himself away from the door and thought about a similar conversation he'd had long ago with another woman about his child. He followed her into the kitchen and looped his arms around her waist. She was washing up again.  
'You always seem to have your hands in water' he teased kissing her neck.  
'I'd rather have my whole body in water' she countered, he peered round at her face and raised an eyebrow. She giggled 'You know what I mean, go and turn the tub on, I'll be up in a minute'  
'Your wish is my......' he started  
'Don't you dare say command' she flicked soap bubbles at him  
'I was going to say pleasure' he smacked her backside and ran for the stairs.

 

Chapter 7

She lay back in the water and sighed with pleasure, they were side by side, heads resting against the side of the tub.  
'Did Eric say anything else when he brought me home?' she opened an eye and squinted up at him but his face was a blank mask.  
'Nope, just to tell you, if you survived, that you fought well' she closed her eye again.  
'He'll want to know how I recovered so quickly, he'll be suspicious and start making enquiries' he looked pensive 'Well he's not stupid, and having seen what I can do, close up and personal, he will probably figure it out' she really couldn't care less about the big arrogant Viking. 'It's his fault you got injured, if he had been looking after his property as he should, she would never have been taken. And if I ever meet him again I'll dam well tell him so' His chest rumbled with laughter and he had a mental picture of Cassie berating Eric in his office, spitting silver bullets at him while the big Viking cowered behind his desk.'Perhaps he should have taken better care of Sookie but she's hard to tie down, wants to be independent and, I believe the modern expression is, her own woman'. And then wondered why was he trying to explain away his ex-lover's character.  
'Doesn't work like that,' she snapped at him 'either you do or you don't, can't play the little woman just when it suits you. She's a fool.' he could feel a spike of jealousy through the bond and his mouth twitched at the corners as she ended the conversation by ducking her head under the water and laying full stretch on the bottom of the tub. He knew how to get her back to the surface, he pressed the spa button and the water erupted. She shot up like a cork. And glared at him. He gathered her onto his lap, laughing at the expression on her face.  
'That's not fair' she spluttered water at him  
'All's fair in love' he quipped and captured her mouth with his own.  
They spent several happy minutes exploring just how fair love could be then he swept her up and out of the tub.

'You have to go back, what is the point of all your hard work if you don't take your finals?' he was getting a little annoyed. Cassie was standing in front of the big bookcase, her ramrod straight back turned to him, arms folded across her chest. She refused to have a serious discussion with him on the matter, stating that she would not return to college, she was not going to leave him alone again and if Brigant wanted her that badly there was very little point in her taking the final exams anyway. He was annoyed because he knew she was right and he could not put together a sensible argument to counter hers. He calmed his rising temper and walked over to her. Placing his hands on the tops of her arms he squeezed gently. She unfolded her arms and shook his hands off, moving sideways away from him. He reached out and caught a hand 'Cassie, please be reasonable.'  
She swung round to face him 'Reasonable, reasonable!' then she was so close, her green eyes full of emotion glaring into his. 'I cannot bear the thought of losing you. I love you so much it's a physical pain when I think of us being separated.' her free hand touched his cheek, slim fingers tracing from eyebrow to chin. 'When Brigant finally tracks me down I will not go willingly he will have to drag me away kicking and screaming' she paused 'and you want to know what frightens me most? What really terrifies me?' He didn't answer. 'That he will use threats against you to make me comply, even end you, so there is no reason for me to stay in this world. Whatever happens we will not be together for long, now do you you see why I do not want to go back to college. I....I...'  
He pulled her into his chest and stopped the flow of words with a gentle kiss. This was a new experience for him. To have someone love him so completely, so unselfishly. Lorena had been infatuated with him, but she didn't really love him. Sookie cared for him but it was his influence that made her think she loved him. The only other person who had devoted her life to him, loved him so completely had been his Caroline. Their love had been pure devotion, worked on and developed over the short years they had been together. He released her lips and she sucked in a lungful of air, he smiled and pressed her head against his chest, burying his face in her hair. He drank in her scent, and let the emotions she was broadcasting wash over him. He realised he had to commit himself to her, there could be no holding back. His kind were selfish by nature, survival being the one overriding priority. The need to feed no matter what the cost. Could he do it? Could he devote himself to her for the rest of his existence? He knew of other vampires who had human partners and had been together for years eventually the human either died or was turned and, occasionally, the partnership continued; more often after a few more years together they separated. Cassie was immortal, she would live as long as he did. The only way her life would end was by her own hand, returning to the world that had given birth to her, Becoming part of the earth, the mountains, the forests. Could he take on a commitment like that? Care and protect her for the rest of his existence? The phone rang breaking into his thoughts. She pulled away from him and picked it up.  
'Hi Daphne' she said and gave him one of those 'last person she wanted to talk to' looks. He smiled and sat down in his favourite chair trying to get his thoughts in some sort of order. He wasn't really concentrating on her conversation but his attention was grabbed when she said 'OK I'll see you in a couple of hours, bye' and put the phone down. He cleared his mind and raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
'Daphne is on her way here, she had a visit from Niall Brigant last night.' her eyes pleaded, he rose from his chair, four paces and he was gathering her into his arms. 'He knows where I am, apparently he holds you in high regard so he hasn't come here himself. He has requested Daphne talk to us and arrange a meeting. Then he will come himself. She will be here before midnight.' She sighed and tucked herself tighter against his chest. He could hear her heart pounding and her anxiety levels had reached the ceiling.  
'Calm down' he soothed 'We must hear what she has to say, then I will talk to Niall. There has to be a way around this. I'm not letting you go without a fight if necessary.' Her head nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, settling himself in the corner he placed her on his lap. She curled, childlike, drawing her knees up so her whole body was on his thighs. He began to stroke one leg from knee to ankle, her skin smooth and warm under his fingers. Her head resting on one shoulder, a small hand against the base of his throat. Slowly her heart rate went down and she relaxed against him. He allowed his mind to return to his previous train of thought. He did love her, no he was not going to let her go willingly. He would fight for her. He would return her love for him a thousandfold, finally he would be free of the telepath. Perhaps they could be friends, providing Eric would allow it, and he knew he would always have a tender spot in his heart for her but the feelings he had for Sookie were no match for the way he felt about Cassie. Cassie was still growing into the beautiful woman he knew she would become, it was already happening, she was curvier, her breasts fuller, hips rounder. She was growing into everything he could ever want. And she was his. His arms tightened around her and she mumbled his name.  
'I love you' he whispered 'you are mine' she wriggled briefly and went back to sleep. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift picturing how his future would evolve. Plans forming on how to remodel the old house, give her the home she so badly needed. A place of security and comfort for them both to share. Jess had been nagging him to do something about the interior for months. Hoping it would distract him, give him something to do instead of mooning over Sookie. His lips twitched in a smile, he could see now what a sad, stupid, idiot he had been for months. That turned his thoughts to Jess and Hoyte. Were they really happy? Perhaps she was too young to make a lasting commitment. Her life had been so sheltered before he turned her, maybe she needed to see a bit more of the world before she settled down. But, on the other hand, they seemed happy enough so he had to let their relationship run it's course. He would always be there for his child whenever she needed him. Cassie stirred and raised her head, he brushed his lips against her forehead.  
'Feel better sweetheart?' he enquired, she smiled at him and his stomach muscles clenched. When she smiled like that he would do anything for her. She sat upright and cupped his face with both hands, resting her forehead against his so their noses were almost touching.  
'You always make me feel better' she whispered, flicking her tongue across his top lip. His fangs snicked into place and her smile widened. 'Sensitive spot, must remember that' she whispered.  
'Only for you' he whispered back. 'I don't have many secrets, not that much to remember.' 'Oh, I don't know' she touched the tip of one fang with her tongue 'I've noted a couple of things' He withdrew his fangs and leaned back so he could see her face.  
'Like what?' he asked  
'Like....how you don't wear jeans and tee shirts, how you prefer boots to shoes, and you prefer tailored suits to off the peg. So where do you get them. Is there a special vampire tailor who only works at night?' she looked up at him from under lowered lashes. And he rumbled a deep laugh.  
'I do wear jeans and tees when I'm working on the house, but I've never been a follower of fashion. Well maybe in the 70's and 80's, so I think that got the fashion fads out of my system. And no there is no special tailor, I go to a place in New Orleans. They have been making my suits for years now, I just call them and pick up a couple of weeks later. Size is always the same, never changes and as for footwear, have you tried running in Italian loafers? Boots are more comfortable, but I do own a few pairs of dress shoes for formal occasions. There happy now?' She was looking at him with mischief dancing in her eyes.  
'I don't care what you wear, in fact I'm more interested in what your not wearing' she was parodying what he had said to her a few weeks ago. His smile widened, creasing the skin in the corners of his eyes.  
'Touché' he moved one hand to the back of her neck and kissed her tenderly.

Chapter 8  
Daphne arrived just before midnight. Cassie was shocked at her cousins appearance, she looked tired and physically drained, and twenty years older. Bill was just as shocked but his expression did not betray his feelings. Daphne hugged her young relative and allowed herself to be drawn to the couch.  
'May I suggest you do not make the drive back tonight' Bill stated 'I have a perfectly adequate guest room, please use it and return tomorrow' Daphne smiled at his concern  
'I may well take you up on that offer, the clinic has been so busy over the last week but it is calming down a little now. Otherwise I would not have been able to come here. The injured were just overwhelming at first but I am pleased to see you recovered' she leaned forward and touched his hand, then turned towards her cousin seated beside her. 'But I am still cross with you for not waiting for Daniel, what if something had gone wrong. You know a vampire in pain is not the most sensible creature in the world, regardless of your feelings for him. You should have waited, but at the same time I'm pleased you are obviously coming into your full powers. But please, please take it slowly. You cannot afford to make any mistakes. Brigant is watching you.'  
Bill clenched his fists at her last remark, he felt inclined to go and hunt the woods for the fairy spy, then he took a deep breath and calmed himself; realising it would do no good. If he found the spy and captured or, more likely, killed it all hell would break loose. Cassie was looking suitable chastised and mumbled an apology, trying to explain that she knew Bill would never hurt her so she had been quite safe and he was so ill she couldn't wait for Daniel to turn up. Daphne gave her a long hard look and sighed.  
'Enough of this, its over and done and cannot be undone.' she picked up Cassie's hand and held it in her lap. 'The Prince wants you, not so much wants but needs you.' she corrected herself, then turned to Bill 'but he has a very high regard for you' Bill went to say something, and Daphne held her hand up 'I know all about the rescue of the telepath, his great grand daughter, it's something more than that. He wants to explain it to you himself. He hasn't approached you directly as he is afraid you will react badly and he may have to harm you, which I know he does not want to do.' she paused 'I've been entrusted with details of why this is but I cannot tell you. It is for My Lord to tell you himself. He requests a meeting with you tomorrow night at a place of your choosing. It can be here or somewhere in town, but he would prefer an outdoor location. If you are afraid he will not be alone he has assured me he will not try and snatch Cassie, you have his word on that.'  
Bill gazed steadily at the woman before him, her words sending a chill down his spine. The moment of truth had arrived and could no longer be avoided. He looked at his love. Her eyes held trust, hope and pleaded with him for help.  
'Tell Prince Brigant we will meet him tomorrow evening at nine o'clock. The place.....' he paused and smiled at Cassie 'the lake at the bottom of the field behind the house.' He had been meaning to take her there, it was where he and his brother and sister used to swim when they were children, where he and his brother fished. Where he had taught his six year old son to swim. It held many memories. If she had to leave him he wanted her last memories to be happy ones, she would enjoy swimming and chasing fish in the natural spring water pool.  
'If you will excuse me I will make the call' Daphne stood up and went out onto the porch to use her mobile phone.  
Bill could hear some of her conversation, which was brief. Cassie sat dumbly looking at the fire, suddenly she stood up.  
'I'll go and make sure the spare room is tidy and put out some clean towels in the bathroom' Bill stood and caught her in his arms, her hands were folded together across her chest as if she were protecting her heart.  
'Whatever happens it will be okay,' he whispered 'I will never stop loving you, always remember that.' she nodded against his shoulder and pulled away from him, climbing the stairs and out of sight as Daphne came back into the house.  
'My Lord is most grateful you have agreed to meet him, he is aware of the place you suggested and will be there at nine tomorrow evening.' she wiped the back of one hand over her eyes 'If you don't mind Bill, I am very tired I will take you up on the offer of overnight accommodation. I didn't bring anything with me, but possibly Cassie has a tee shirt I could borrow.'  
'I'm sure she will, you are most welcome Daphne. Cassie is upstairs making the room ready, please make yourself at home. The room is on the right at the top of the stairs' he watched as Daphne slowly climbed the stairs then warmed himself a whole blood and resumed his position in his favourite chair. He resolved not to think of the following evening, he would patiently wait for the outcome, whatever it was. Cassie would be agitated enough for both of them. He waited for Cassie to join him, he could hear the low murmur of their voices and went into down time, conserving his energy. He was cured of the silver but not totally back to fighting fitness and he had an idea he might need to be at the top of his game tomorrow evening.  
Cassie came quietly downstairs, stopping on the bottom step when she saw Bill in his chair. His head was resting on the chair back and his eyes were closed. He looked asleep even though she knew he didn't sleep. A smile lifted the corners of her lips, he was just breathtaking. She loved him so much it was hard to put into words. He was her everything. She would not, could not think of leaving him. As she stepped off the last stair he lifted his head, his eyes automatically searching for her, and smiled. She covered the distance between them and as he rose to his feet she launched herself at him. He caught her as her legs wrapped around his hips, her forearms resting on his shoulders.  
'Is Daphne comfortable? Got everything she needs?' he asked as his hands cupped her backside and kneaded gently  
'All sorted and she was asleep before I left the room.' her face turned serious 'you do realise this could be the last night we have together?'  
'Yes, the thought had occurred to me' he pushed her even harder into his lower body as she moved against him, her arms went round his neck, fingers locking in his hair.  
'No tears' he whispered moving towards the stairs 'No tears' she agreed, her lips brushing over his face as he walked up the wide staircase.  
He made love to her slowly, his senses drinking in her clean fresh scent so different from the blond who's lotions and body scrubs had been overpowering at times. His hands and mouth committing every line and curve of her body to memory. The angle of her hip bones, the muscular swell of her thighs, the weight and feel of her breasts. The soft swell of her belly. The gleam of her eyes in the darkness. The warm touch of her tongue against his skin. The tempo of her increased heartbeat when he finally entered her. The feel of heat encasing his solid shaft as her internal muscles rippled a welcome. The movement of her body under his hands. The feel of her calves as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, holding him in just the right position to take them both to a breathless, orgasmic climax. The sting of her fangs in his shoulder. The heady sweetness of her blood on his tongue. The curl of her arms around his waist. The feel of her fingers against his back. The softness of her breath against his skin as she slept. As the sun began its climb over the horizon he moulded his body around her, enclosing her in the safety of his arms, relaxed, content.  
She woke before him the ache in her bladder nudging her out of sleep, he was wrapped around her. His arms holding her into his chest, a heavy leg across her thighs. She moved slowly not knowing what the time was, not wanting to disturb him. Finally free she slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. After taking care of the urgent bladder problem she quickly showered and washed her hair. Quietly re-entering the bedroom she checked her watch surprised to find it was almost sundown. Wrapped in his dressing gown she checked the spare bedroom, it was empty. She ran down stairs, Daphne had left a short note on the hall table thanking Bill for his hospitality. Then it was coffee and honey rolls plus a warmed whole blood pack for the one upstairs. She carried her breakfast back to the bedroom, perching on the side of the bed to eat. She had just finished the first roll when Bill rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.  
'Hi honey' she leaned over his face and kissed him to full wakefulness. His hands automatically reaching for her pulled her down for a longer kiss. He purred deep in his throat and licked his lips tasting honey.  
'You are so delicious, every bit of you' he grinned up at her. She grinned back.  
'So you told me last night' she giggled 'Here have this before it gets cold' she waved the full glass at him and he sat up taking it out of her hand and tipping half the contents down his throat. She moved and sat next to him, puffing the pillows behind her back.  
'So what's the plan' she asked taking a bite out of the second roll, chewing slowly. He raised an eyebrow.  
'Don't have one' he answered truthfully 'we can only meet Brigant and listen to what he has to say. Daphne said we have his word he will not try to take you tonight, so we have to trust him.' he finished the drink and put the empty glass on the night stand. He rolled on his side and slid a hand under the folds of his dressing gown, fingers sliding up the inside of her thighs, he stroked. She laid her hand over his holding it still.  
'Don't' she whispered 'last night was beautiful, I want to hold that memory. And only that memory for now, until I know what our fate is, can you understand that?' He nodded and removed his hand. Taking hold of one of her hands he kissed the palm  
'Yes sweetheart I can' his eyes held hers 'if I have to give you away, lose you, I will keep the memory of our love with me forever. But you are mine Cassie and I will not let you go without a fight. I want many more nights like that.' he smiled and kissed her hand again holding it to his lips. She leaned towards him and the arm he had been resting on snaked around her back pulling her against his body. She sighed, rubbing her nose through the hairs on his chest.  
'Just hold me for a while' she whispered. He closed his eyes and buried his nose and mouth in her hair, breathing in her fresh scent. His mind drifting back to the night he found her, a rueful smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He had contemplated feeding from her and leaving her to die in the wreck of her car. In his misery his vampire nature had called to him. Take her, feed from her, she was just a stupid human. Stupid to be out driving on ice covered roads, she deserved to die. He had been so hungry, hungry for fresh blood. The smell of her enticing him. Then that first taste, the trickle of blood from her cut lip. She was different. It stirred memories, long forgotten in times long past. Memories he wanted to forget but his conscious had pricked him that night.

Chapter 9

The room glowed with subdued candlelight, as he finished dressing he admired his reflection in the full length mirror. The well cut trousers clung to him, accentuating his muscular thighs. His shirt was snowy white under the dark blue jacket that fitted his shoulders like a glove. As he adjusted the bow tie at his throat the door behind him opened and his maker entered, she twirled, her full length gown cascading around her legs, the silk shimmering in the light. He held his arms out and she walked into them. Their kiss was long, passionate full of anticipation for the nights coming event. A party, a big party. Plenty of choice, maybe more than one. His cock twitched in response to his thoughts, Lorena sensed his growing excitement and brushed her fingers over the front of his pants. He was still young and his control easily lost. Blood-lust just under the surface of his gentlemanly facade.  
'Patience, my darling' Lorena whispered, her long fingers stroking his cheek 'I promise tonight you can have your pick, I will not influence you. Just be patient and you can have your fill,' her hand cupped his crotch 'both ways.'  
A short cab ride bought them to a stop outside an imposing brown stone building, the Union flag flying from an upper balcony. His lip curled in a snarl, memories of the civil war still haunting his dreams. His maker laid a hand on his arm in warning and he obeyed her command, his face becoming the haughty blank mask he adopted in human company. They were greeted by a butler who took Lorena's cape and gloves, he had not worn a coat. Summer nights in Boston were warm and humid. The anti room was crowded with guests, all of Boston's great and good seemed to be there. A waiter offered glasses of champagne, he lifted two from the tray and passed one to Lorena. They toasted each other and feigned sipping, though no liquid passed further than his lips. Moving amongst the crowd Lorena nodded a greeting to one or two people, their own kind out hunting for a meal, as they were. Music drifted in from the ballroom, he loved music. His collection of phonograph discs was growing and he would sit and read whilst listening to the classics or some of the more modern jazz renditions he tried to copy on the piano in their apartment. He watched the couples dancing from the edge of the room, his foot tapping in time to the music.  
'Do you want to dance' Lorena asked, he took her glass away and placed both on a side table, an arm round her slim waist he led her onto the dance floor. They glided into the throng, expertly moving her around the floor it gave him a chance to assess the possibilities available. He smiled at a redhead as she whirled past, she smiled back and he saw her pupils dilate, a definite possible. His eyes tracked her until she disappeared in the crowd. A blond smiled at him, but she was a little to plump for his taste. He smiled at his own joke, taste being the all important factor. Then he saw her. She was dancing with a tall dark haired partner, he was holding her close and she looked uncomfortable. Her finely sculpted brows drawn together in a frown. As she was whirled towards him their eyes met, he smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement, she made no sign back but her eyes stayed on him as she passed and glided away. He watched her through the crowd, catching glimpses of her jet black hair as she was turned and twirled by her overeager partner. The music ended, he took Lorena's hand and led her from the floor. Their glasses had been cleared by a waiter, which he was grateful for. Lorena opened her little bag and extracted a long cigarette holder and a gold case. She inserted a cigarette into the holder and held it between her lips for him to light. He took the gold lighter from his pocket and as he sparked it into life he spotted his quarry again. Holding the lighter to the end of Loren's cigarette he looked over her shoulder and heard the sharp rebuke the black haired girl delivered to her partner. The man, obviously affronted, stalked away. The girl turned and saw him watching, colour flushed her cheeks, she turned and almost ran for the supper room.  
'Will you be all right on your own' he whispered close to Lorena's ear. She looked up at him, smiled and nodded. As he went to move away she stayed him with a hand on his arm.  
'You will be careful won't you' she instructed him. He nodded and shook her hand away. He needed to find the black haired one again.  
She was standing just inside the doorway. As if she could sense his arrival she moved to one side and sat at one of the small tables available for people who wanted to sit and eat rather than try and balance a plate of food and a drink at the same time. He paused beside the table.  
'Do you mind if I join you' his voice low, the southern drawl coming out. She looked up, green eyes assessing him.  
'Could you get me a drink?' she asked as a waiter passed with another champagne laden tray. He followed and caught the waiter in two swift paces, lifting one of the fluted glasses he turned back to the table. She was gone. His eyes scanned the room and caught sight of her as she passed through one of the open French windows leading to the terrace. He followed. She was leaning against the balustrade, hands on the stone work, arms braced . He approached her from behind, leaning round to place the glass between her hands. He breathed in her scent, expensive perfume and beneath it a smell so tantalizing he took a pace backwards. She smelt like the ocean.  
'Thank you' she said and taking the glass in one hand raised it to her red lips, she took a big swallow draining half the glass. She turned and the green eyes appraised him again. He, in turn, admired her. Her jet black hair was cut in a fashionable bob and swung around her face as she moved, her nose was small and straight, full sensuous lips painted a deep cherry red. The black and white striped dress was low cut and exposed just enough of her full breasts to make it interesting.  
'We haven't been introduced,' she held out a small hand fingernails the same colour as her lips 'I'm Sonia Clarey.' 'William Compton' he said taking her warm hand in his cool one, she smiled exposing even white teeth.  
'How wonderful' she exclaimed 'are both your hands this cool' 'I have a circulation problem' he replied trotting out the standard excuse 'At this precise moment I am so pleased, I have a pounding headache, could I borrow your hands for a moment' he smiled, did she want to cut them off and then stick them back again.  
'By all means, how can I help' he wanted his hands on her and she was inviting it.  
'Just put them against my temples for a few minutes, I need to cool down' he moved in closer and placed the palm of each hand against the sides of her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
'Thats so good, I hope you don't mind. I know it's awfully forward of me' 'Not at all, I am pleased to be of service' her unique scent was filling his head and he wanted to caress more than her forehead. He pushed the thought away for later and stood stoically rigid. Her eyes were still closed 'You have a wonderful smile' she stated, 'does it extend to your heart' as if to follow her words she placed a hand on his chest. Her warm palm burned his skin. He automatically leaned into it.  
'What do you think?' he asked, her eyes opened and he felt as if his soul had been laid bare. Her other hand came out of nowhere and touched his face. Soft fingers tracing down his cheek from eyebrow to jaw. He should glamour her now. It was the ideal time. But something held him back. He wanted her, wanted to taste her, she smelt so wonderful. Her next words stunned him.  
'I know what you are' she whispered, her serious eyes regarding him steadily. His hands dropped away, and he prepared to flee before she could raise the alarm. She grabbed both his hands and held on.  
'Don't run, I am willing' she said. He sucked in an unwanted breath, old habits die hard, and returned her stare.  
'What do you mean' his voice was husky, none of his makers training had covered a situation like this. Did she really know what he was, and what did she mean by 'willing'.  
'Your a creature of the night, a predator. Tonight I need to be preyed on. I lead a useless, empty life. Perhaps you can bring me back to life' she paused, her grip tightening on his fingers 'or end my useless existence. Either way it will be better than what I have now.'  
'You don't know what you are saying' he wondered how much champagne she had drunk 'I'm not drunk if that's what you are thinking. I need to feel alive for once in my life. I think you can provide that for me. Come with me.' she released one of his hands and turned to lead him away. He stood still, she turned back and stood on her toes placing her lips against his. His free arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his body, his lips crushing against hers. Her teeth parted and his tongue delved into her mouth, such sweetness he had never tasted before. She pulled away, and he released her.  
'Come' she said again, this time he followed her.  
The swimming pool gleamed under the summer moon, a small pool house nestling behind the neatly clipped hedge.  
She pulled him inside and shot the bolt, locking the door. He gathered her into his arms and she came willingly, her lips moving under his in a steady rhythm, tongues rolling together. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged it off, his fingers finding the fastening at the back of her dress, released he slid it off her shoulders, she dropped her arms and it pooled at her feet. She was naked apart from silk panties, he dropped to his knees and licked her nipples, his hands holding the back of her legs, fingers exploring between her thighs. He sucked a hard bud into his mouth, and she whimpered, her hands in his hair, cradling his head. His hands roaming her hips and belly, fingers sliding under the loose material. She was wet, he stroked and she shuddered. One hand slid the silk down her thighs and she stepped out of them. Using one hand to work her he undressed with the other, she was raking her fingers through his hair, caressing his neck and shoulders. Her hot hands and scent making him so aroused she let out a cry when he stood and exposed himself to her.  
'Dear God' she mumbled, he smiled and stroked her swollen clit, lifting her he laid her on the padded lounger, she lifted her arms and invited him in. He crawled between her legs, pushing her calves off the edge of the lounger so she was fully exposed to him. He growled as her sweet scent enveloped him. At the first touch of his tongue her back arched, he held her up and brought her to a shuddering climax. Two fingers buried deep inside her, stroking as Lorena had taught him. Her recovery was swift, she wanted more. He reversed her, burying his face in the soft hair of her mound and his cock in her mouth. Her tongue playing up and down his shaft, her fingers cupping and stroking his balls while he licked and played with her slit, he could feel her orgasm building, this time he would bite. Her muscles tightened and he removed himself from her mouth, her hand grabbed him pumping smoothly, his thumb took over from his tongue and he lowered his fangs, She gasped and trembled and he sliced into the femoral artery. Her blood spurted into his mouth, fangs withdrawn he sucked while she bucked and trembled under him. Not to much, not to much he told himself. But she was so sweet, he pulled himself away licking the tiny holes clean. Now she was ready. He stood and lifted her, her eyes were half closed and she was still breathing heavily, his hands under her thighs parted her and he brought her down on his shaft. She clung to his shoulders and cried out. He moved her up, withdrawing slightly, allowing her juices to coat him then sliding back inside. She was hot and tight.  
Swinging her back to the partition wall he thrust into her, she moaned and whined, her fingernails raking his back, drawing blood. The taste of her in his mouth, he wanted more. That was the moment he lost control. She was squirming, fighting him, he threw her back on the lounger and followed her down, she tried to roll away, he pinned her to the mattress and pushed her legs apart with his knees. She was crying now, pleading with him, somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear her, but it didn't register she was pleading for her life. She began to scream, he clamped a hand over her mouth. She raked her fingernails over his chest and neck, trying to reach his face. He growled, a deep primal sound. He raped her, thrusting into her and drawing blood, the smell driving him over the edge. As he convulsed inside her he dragged her head to one side and sliced into her neck. Her blood poured into his mouth and down his throat, he drank that sweet flow and kept on drinking. Finally sated he withdrew from her and staggered to his feet, the realisation of what he had done horrifying him. He tried to wake her, cradling her in his arms. Crying bloody tears over her face. And that is where Lorena found him.

 

Chapter 10

Cassie stirred in his arms and he wiped the memories away. He wasn't that animal any more. He had left the monster behind many years ago but he was always frightened it would reawaken and it had almost happened that icy Christmas Eve when he found Cassie.

As she came back to full wakefulness she felt a stab of fear and loathing through the bond. As swiftly as she had the feeling it was gone. Replaced with love and warmth. His arms were holding her so tight she had trouble breathing.  
'Not so tight' she mumbled and his arms relaxed slightly. His lips brushing her forehead.  
'I told you I wouldn't let you go' his voice was husky, what ever he had been thinking about had obviously disturbed him. Whatever it was she didn't want to know. There were a lot of things in his past she didn't want to know about. She didn't need to know. It was the future she wanted to concentrate on. She wanted to make him smile more, he had a beautiful smile, make him forget the past, live just for the future. The future with her by his side. A warm loving future. Daphne had told her about the King of Wyoming and his 'wife', another naiad like herself, and how they had been together for almost fifty years. Once the situation with the fae Prince was resolved she was determined to find out more, maybe a visit. The fae Prince. A little wave of trepidation flowed through her and she felt his arms tighten again. He had felt it. She would have to learn how to control her feelings as he could most of the time or she would be staggering from one emotional crisis to another. Enough. She raised her head and looked into his blue eyes. Planted a kiss on his mouth and tried to push his arms away. They were like steel bands. His lips twitched in a smile.  
'Going somewhere?' he asked,  
'Thought I would make myself presentable for my new Prince. You know, floaty gossamer gown and a sprinkle of fairy dust. Get the wings out of the back of the wardrobe' his face creased into a full smile and he rumbled a laugh.  
'You don't need any enhancement, I love you just the way you are.' his face became serious again 'I have a surprise for you, which I think you will like.'  
'Ooh, do tell. I love surprises.' She wriggled in his lap, which was not a good idea. He lifted her away and sat her next to him on the bed. She immediately ran both hands up and down his thighs so he caught them in a firm grip and held them still. She grinned at him wickedly.  
'Stop it woman' he commanded, her grin widened, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 'Just go and get your swimming things and a big towel.' Her brow furrowed, eyes half closing.  
'But we've got an appointment in' she turned to look at the mantle clock 'just over an hour?' 'I know, this will keep you occupied until then' he shoved her upright 'go on, go get.' She slid to her feet and ran for the spare room.  
He collected his jacket and her coat from the hall closet and was waiting for her when she bounced back down the stairs a rolled towel under her arm. He held her coat out, the weather was warmer but he did not want her to get chilled. She was used to swimming in cold water and to a certain extent her body could adapt to freezing conditions but he still tended to treat her as human and wanted to wrap her up to keep her warm. Totally unnecessary he knew and he also realised he was being overly protective but she was his and because of that he wanted to protect her from everything, even the weather.  
He held her coat out and after a raised eyebrow she slipped her arms into the sleeves. He spun her around to face him and dropped a kiss on her nose.  
'Lets go' he said opening the front door, taking her hand they set off towards the south side of the house and through the woods. The path was well trodden and easy to see in the dark. Her night vision was almost as good as his and the night sounds of the woods didn't frighten her. It wasn't full moon so the chances of bumping into any of the local werewolf pack were negligible but there was the occasional rustling in the undergrowth which made him extra vigilant. He could not scent faire but he guessed there had to be at least one around. He doubted Niall Brigant would come to meet him without some form of protection. The trees gradually thinned out and they emerged into a meadow with a dozen or so brown and white cattle grazing on the new grass. Two or three lifted their heads and stared at the couple as they continued to walk, hand in hand, down the gentle slope towards the far side of the field. As the small lake came into view Cassie let go his hand and started to run. He continued to amble after her and by the time he reached the gentle slope where the water met the reeds surrounding the pool she was already wearing her costume. Her skin shimmered in the moonlight and he pulled her into a firm embrace. She tilted her face to his for a quick kiss.  
'Thank you, this is a wonderful treat. Aren't you going to join me?' she wriggled against him her fingers digging into his shoulders 'We could have some fun in the water' she was sliding a smooth thigh between his legs and he was tempted.  
'No, you go and have fun. I'll wait here for Brigant. All I ask is that when he arrives you stay in the water until I say its okay for you to come out. Can you do that?' She looked up into his serious face and nodded.  
'Of course I can, do you want me to hide? She asked  
'No, I think he will know you are here, just stay out of the way while I talk to him. Now go, there are some pretty big cat fish in there, go see if you can find them.  
She waded waist deep into the murky water, turned and waved in his direction, he raised a hand in acknowledgement then she upended, her long legs glistening in the moonlight and dived for the bottom. He raised his face to the sky, his eyes picking out the various constellations that had become so familiar. Doubt flooded him again, how could he subject her to a life of darkness. She was a creature of magic, she deserved to live life to the full not hide in the shadows of the night. He was pulled out of his revere by a small sound.  
'Good evening William' a deep melodious voice greeted him. He swung round and faced the figure that was Prince Niall Brigant. His formal suit blended with the night making his shape hard to discern but his face and silver hair shone in the darkness.  
'Good evening my lord' he replied, bowing his head slightly. He didn't want this being to be his enemy so he would show deference to the Princes position.  
'It's good to see you again, and so well recovered. Do I detect a little magic in your aura that would explain your return to health?' Niall was regarding him with a steady gaze and half closed eyes.  
'We all have a little magic in us, but you are correct. I've had special help in my recovery' he figured there was no point in lying to the fae prince. Niall's powers were a thousandfold greater than anything he could muster. There had to be truth between them.  
'That is what makes my visit somewhat of a problem.' Niall paused and looked out over the water. 'You told her to keep away?' he asked turning back to face the vampire.  
'I thought it best. I will call her if you request it, but I thought we could conduct this conversation better without her presence.'  
The fae princes face creased in a wide smile and without warning he sat down on the grassy bank. After a moments hesitation Bill sat beside him.  
'You have many talents William,tact being one of them. I find myself in something of a quandary. I have subdued my enemies but in doing so there have been many casualties.' Bill dropped his eyes, he had seen the carnage in fae. 'Because of this it is imperative that I rebuild and replace. I have to recall many of my kin living in the human world. I need their help and fae is where they belong, this world has become dangerous for them. When your kind revealed themselves to humans it started a revolution. Shifters and weres, who knows which will be next. I cannot allow the fae to be discovered. This world was designed for human kind, if every being that existed in the shadows decided to try and live alongside humans the balance of the world would be altered forever. And it may not survive. If this happened we would all perish.' Niall paused and laid a hand on Bill's forearm. 'We were never meant to live together, we cannot co-exist. But saying that I realise I am causing great hardship to many of my kin, and beings I would like to call my friends.'  
Bill raised his eyes to the fae prince, he sucked in a unnecessary breath and thought hereitcomes.  
'I have a great respect for you William, we faced a common enemy and you did not turn away or back down.' the Prince sighed softly 'I hoped your relationship with my great granddaughter would flourish. She deserves someone like you, the small amount of fae blood she has precludes her from fae. She is more human than fae, even with the magical abilities she displays from time to time. She would have made a fine companion for you, but I know her heart lies elsewhere. The naiad is another matter entirely.' Bill felt the grip on his arm tighten and he went to pull away, the grip tightened even more. 'Hear me out William. I promised I would not take her by force and I will not. But I do need her. She is full naiad and as such valuable beyond price...' Bill tried to rise to his feet but the fae princes grip on his forearm held him down.  
'She is not yet fully mature, you cannot...' he could not subdue the anger in his voice  
'Please, for the sake of our friendship, hear me out.' Brigant's eyes locked on his and he felt the ancient fairies power 'I know she has chosen you, if I forced her to come with me she would be unhappy. Refuse to comply with anything I suggested and fight to return to you any way she could. I do not want that.' the grip on his arm had lessened and he relaxed slightly. 'I need her happy and fertile William' Bill snatched his arm away and was on his feet staring down at the ancient fairy, fighting the impulse to drop his fangs. Brigant didn't move.  
'I need to revive my people, William, I cannot afford to waste months while couples pair off and even more time wasted while they try to produce offspring. I have nurtured many young inventors and scientists over the past years and I have created a world that is safe for them in fae. The medical advances made by the specialist human companies I had connections with have been duplicated in my realm. All I require from Cassie is her DNA. A donation of her blood once or twice a year once she is mature. The rest will be done at the institute. This way her naiad genes will be passed onto not just one child a year but three or four and I can rebuild a healthy fae nation.'  
Bill sucked in an unwanted breath and held it, he knew life could be incubated in a test tube and he suddenly had a vision of glass tubes with tiny Cassie's inside. The breath came out in a sharp hiss.  
'She will just be a donor, we will match her with a full naiad male and the embryos implanted in a surrogate mother this way the line will continue and grow. I hope you understand why this is important to me. Believe me if she were unattached I would take her. And if anything ever happens to you I will come and get her. I could not leave her alone in this world.' slowly the fae Prince rose to his feet and faced the vampire he was willing to call a friend.  
'There could be other benefits' he paused 'sometime in the future you both may wish to raise a child. That is not an impossibility now.' Brigant's gaze held him transfixed 'There is one other matter I must disclose. When we met for the first time I saw something that startled me.' his eyes never left the vampires face 'Have you never considered why your maker chose you.'  
Bill was shocked by the question 'It is something I would prefer not to dwell on'  
'Hmm, she was attracted to you, coveted you, wanted, in fact needed to possess you?' Bill nodded, he couldn't see where this conversation was going. Brigant turned his face towards the lake a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.  
'I had to do some research' he continued 'It would appear my son, Sookie's grandfather, Fintan had a particular liking for this part of the world.' his gaze returned to the stoic vampire 'He coupled with a member of your mothers family. There is a spark of fae in you William, this is what attracted the vampire Lorena, this is what she could sense about you.'  
Bill felt like the ground had been swept from under his feet. This explained so many things. Lorena's obsession with him. The connection he had felt with Sookie. How her touch had eased his pain after the battle. He sat down heavily on the grassy bank. He heard Brigant chuckle.  
'I am sorry if you find this information displeasing'  
'No, no. It's just a shock. Which, who?' he asked  
'Your maternal great grandmother. A lady of great beauty I have discovered. Your mother was, as Sookie is, one eighth fae. Which means you are one sixteenth. It also means you are my, great, great, grandson.'  
Bill was trying to digest all this information. Suddenly he rose to his feet and laughed. 'Forgive me my lord. I need time to......'  
Brigant smiled 'Of course, please convey my regards to Castilia. I feel she is eager to rejoin you. I trust I can leave you to explain my request and explain I mean her no harm, quite the contrary.'  
Bill nodded 'Your 'request' is so far from what we were expecting I know Cassie will consider it her duty.' Niall's face creased into a smile 'Then I bid you good night, my friend' The fae Prince's shape seemed to dissolve and finally as his face disappeared Bill was left staring at empty space.

Chapter 11

Cassie bobbed her head above the water for the sixth time. At last, Bill was alone, what had taken so long. No, is a very short word. She climbed out of the pool and wrapping herself in the towel she picked up her clothes and marched up the slope towards a very still vampire. She was within a few feet of him when he suddenly became aware of her. She looked up into his face and his eyes met hers.  
'That bad?' she questioned, and without another word walked past him towards the woods.  
He gave himself a mental shake and caught up with her, his hand on her shoulder bringing her to a stop. She swung round to see him smiling.  
'Your happy to see me go, you gave in to him?' anger flared in her eyes and she twisted away from his hand.  
He huffed a laugh 'That is so far from the truth you will not believe it' lifting her off her feet he started running. She ducked her head into his shoulder gasping at the sensation of speed, he had only done this once before to her and that had been a very short distance, no more than a few seconds. This time she clung to him as trees and bushes dissolved in a blur. Suddenly he slowed and set her gently on her feet. They were back at the house.  
'I think I'm going to be sick' she said and swallowed hard. He silently swung her into his arms again and carried her inside, kicking the front door closed with his heel. Striding into the kitchen he sat her on the counter top and filled a glass with water. She took it from his hand and swallowed a mouthful. The dizzy feeling was fading. She took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. 'Next time, warn me before you do that' He raised quizzical eyebrows at her.  
'Do you want a shower, you have bits of pond weed in your hair' he picked one bit out and dropped it in the sink. She caught his hand, 'No, I want to know what happened. Tell me?'  
'It is not as we thought, go and shower and I will explain.' He lifted her from the counter and kissed the tip of her nose. 'I assure you, your not going anywhere.'  
'Really?' she questioned 'Really' he confirmed. Her face broke into a smile and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, he held her off. 'Go and shower, you don't smell so good' she looked affronted.  
'Well you'd smell pretty awful if you'd just spent twenty minutes in a muddy pond' but she skipped away to the stairs. He watched her go and then went into his office. The old Compton bible was tucked into a shelf with some of his reference books. Taking the heavy leathered covered tome from the cabinet he sat at his desk and opened the front page. There before him was the complete history of the Compton family since the eighteen hundreds when they arrived in Bon Temps. He traced his line, his brother and sister, his mother and father, his grandmother, who he could just remember as a stately old lady, and there above her name was his great grandmother. Elizabeth Robertson. She had married Jonas Bevan in 1793, they had a boy and a girl, his grandmother born in 1799, Sarah married Joshua Loudermilk in 1817, she was just sixteen. They had one child, his mother born in 1819. Sarah Loudermilk married Robert Compton in June 1837. His brother, Robert was born in 1838 and he followed in 1840 his sister arriving in 1841. He gazed at the names and dates. He would have to venture into that cramped dark space in the roof. He had been avoiding it since the second week of his return after finding a dusty chest full of old books and in the bottom, carefully wrapped in oilcloth, his old hunting rifle and skinning knife. The discovery had shaken him and brought back to many memories. He had not been back to that place since.  
The sound of Cassie jumping down the last few stairs broke into his thoughts, he closed the file. Should he tell her? He could hear her in the kitchen, silently he put the file away and turned in the swivel chair as she entered the room, honey jar in one hand, sticky fingers on the other.  
'Let me taste' he asked, she narrowed her eyes at him, He had not asked this before, not since she had teased him into licking her finger the first night they met. She dipped her index finger into the golden liquid and walked towards him. He reached for her and swung her into his lap. She giggled and lifting her finger out of the jar offered it to him. He parted his lips and she inserted the finger into his mouth. His tongue curled around the slim digit and he closed his eyes.  
'Hmm' he purred. Slowly she slid the finger out, and brushed her lips against his. He opened his eyes, she was so close he could see flecks of yellow in her eyes, why had he not noticed these before? Was it because she was maturing?  
She regarded him steadily. Brigant had said something that had confused him, she had felt it through the bond. Confusion, realisation, wonder.  
'Okay, time to spill the beans. What did he say?' she scooped another finger full of honey into her mouth, leaving the finger inside while she sucked.  
Where did he start. 'You are not going to be banished to fae, so you can stop worrying about that. But....'he paused how could he word this 'he needs your genes.'  
'Huh?' now she was confused, another finger loaded with sticky liquid disappeared between her lips.  
'He has requested that, when you are fully mature, you donate a some of your DNA for surrogate mothers.' She leapt off his thighs, 'What! Is he completely mad, how does he hope to achieve this miracle of modern science in the realm?' Her mother had told her the fae realm was the most violent and politically unstable place there could be. 'He has to be completely off the rails, triumph has gone to his head. Power has corrupted him like it does all dictators.' She was standing with her feet planted firmly, dark eyebrows drawn together in a frown, honey dripping from her fingers onto the polished wooden boards.  
He looked her up and down and started laughing.  
'I don't see anything funny!' she turned on her heel and stomped from the room. He regained his composure and followed her, she was back in the kitchen washing her fingers. He stood behind her and circled her with his arms.  
'Believe me, he means you no harm. And what he proposes can be achieved.' he blew softly behind her right ear, she quivered, she was resisting him. He considered for just a moment then whispered right beside her ear. 'And it turns out I am part fae' her hands stopped moving in the water. 'Say again' she said just as quietly. 'My great grandmother was a very naughty girl' he whispered back. She turned her head to look at him and then started giggling. 'So how do you feel about that' she managed to get out between giggles. He spun her round so she was facing him, but she didn't put her arms around his neck but held them out sideways, wet hands dripping on the floor. He planted a firm hand on each soft round buttock and pulled her into his lower body. She leant back so she could still see his face.  
'Well it does explain a lot of things. Pretty wonderful actually. Quite a few things make sense to me now' he smiled and the arms were round his neck, 'Tell me everything' she whispered. He lifted her and walked her backwards to the parlour. Swinging her into his arms he sat in his favourite chair with her in his lap. Quietly her told her exactly his conversation with the fae Prince. She didn't utter a word whilst he spoke just regarded him with solemn eyes. When he finished speaking she still sat in silence for several minutes, the crease was back between her brows.  
'And he is certain that what he proposes can be accomplished, he has the technology to do it?' she finally asked  
'He has financed many scientific achievements over generations, remember he is very, very old. If he states he has the means to expand his line I believe him. Why should he lie? He only wants your help two or three times a year.'  
'But they will be my children Bill' she looked sad  
'And one day, my love, you may meet one or two of them. But not in this world, they will be confined to the fae realm. But if anything should ever befall me, Niall will come for you. He would not allow you to remain here without my protection.'  
'Nothing is going to happen to you' she whispered ' if it does happen I will return to the earth on the chance we will meet in another life.'  
He lifted her chin with one finger and gently caressed her cheek, 'My sweet little naiad, we will not think or talk of such things. I am thankful you are still with me and I do not have to start a war to keep you with me. You can return to college and finish what you started.' her brows lowered and her lips pursed 'and no arguments, I am recovered enough for you to behave and do what you know has to be done. Make me proud of you.'  
When he put it that way she knew there was no arguing with him.  
'Okay' she said sulkily 'but only if you promise to come and see me at least once a month' 'Oh, I was thinking about twice a month. I have to keep you interested and away from those young college boys.' he winked at her and she smiled. 'No comparison' she whispered and kissed him really hard her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.  
In the early hours of the morning when they lay in each others arms she posed the question he had been pondering himself.  
'Will you tell Sookie you are related?'  
'I don't know, I know exactly how she will react. She will consider we had a incestuous relationship, regardless of how many generations separated us. Her brother will want to call me cousin and I'm not ready for that. Then there's the complication of Jessica. So I think for the moment I will keep quiet.'  
'So you said it made sense to you, in what way?' she snuggled closer and tucked the quilt around his shoulders, it was not far from dawn and she wanted to sleep with him during the day, making him talk was one way of staying awake.  
'My makers obsession with me, my attraction to Sookie, fae to fae. The ease with which I can glamour. My ability to make friends easily in my world. Perhaps even my ability to hold onto my humanity, not become truly vampire. If it is I hope this is passed on to Jessica, she is young and hot tempered at times. I worry she will commit the unthinkable and kill someone. She can certainly glamour easily so she has inherited that.'  
'You worry to much' she planted a kiss at the base of his neck and hugged him a little tighter, 'I hope Jess realises how much you care for her'  
'I think she does, in her own way. It has certainly been easier since she moved out. Now just poor Hoyte has to deal with her moods.'  
She gave a low throaty laugh 'They will survive, it's obvious he loves her very much. They will have bad moments, everyone does. But she knows you are there if needed.'  
'Are you comfortable' he asked brushing his nose through her hair inhaling her unique scent. 'Very, why?' she wriggled against him. 'The sun is rising,' his voice was quiet. She raised her face to his and gently kissed him as he slipped away a smile curling the corners of his mouth.  
She gazed at his face as he became still. She loved him more than any words she could say, he was her everything. Without him she meant what she said, she would end her life. Without him there would be no purpose left.  
She tucked her head under his chin, her cheek against a hard shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

Chapter 12  
As the sun dipped below the horizon his eyes fluttered open, her scent filled him, she was curled against his chest and he could feel her warmth right through his body making his skin tingle. Slowly and gently he traced the fingers of his right hand down her spine, caressed the soft swell of her bottom and then over her belly and up to one full breast. She mumbled and nuzzled his chest, he traced the curve, brushing his thumb over a silky nipple loving the feel as it puckered to hardness. He wanted to take it between his lips, suck and kiss and lick the hard little bud, feel her arms around him, holding him, loving him, touching him in the special way she did. He was so hard it was almost painful, he needed to be inside her. Feel her warmth encase him, the flutter of sensitive muscles enhancing his pleasure. He touched her lips with his own, his fangs pressed against his top lip demanding release. He held them in check.  
She was woken in the most wonderful way, gently fingers caressing and exploring her body, soft lips nibbling at her own, tender words breathed against her skin. Making her tingled from head to toe. She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to stay like this forever locked within his arms, his earthy masculine smell filling her senses. She clamped her legs together denying his fingers access. She heard his quiet throaty laugh and knew the game was up. He knew she was awake. Still she kept her eyes closed. He shifted position and she felt his weight as he slid across her, one knee demanding entrance between her thighs, a cool tongue licking, rolling, playing with a nipple. He nipped and she yelped 'oww' her eyes flying open. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She rubbed the offended breast and pouted at him. 'That was just down right cruel, I was just nice and cosy and enjoying myself.'  
'Well I thought it was time you joined in and shared.' The knee was pressing again, she gave in and relaxed her thigh muscles. 'Oh you did, did you. And what, may I ask do you want to share' she batted her eyelashes at him coyly.  
'This' he said guiding her hand downwards. She giggled as her hand encountered hard, velvet smooth flesh. She stroked and his grin widened. 'Well......put that way' she stroked again. 'I was thinking of putting it this way' he countered and with a swift movement his shaft was between her thighs. 'Not so fast buddy,' she clamped her legs together again. 'you haven't finished the wake up call yet' she was teasing him.  
He squinted down at her, 'My apologises ma'am.' his lips brushed hers and finally settled, his cool tongue demanding entrance. Her lips and legs parted and she let him in, a soft groan escaping as he slid inside her. Her hands sliding down his back to cup his excellent backside holding him still. He finally let her come up for breath.  
'I love you' she whispered and his eyes glowed, she watched as his fangs slid part way out lifting her head so she could touch the tips with her tongue. He shuddered and closed his eyes and at that precise moment she knew she could do anything with him and she would do anything for him. His eyes slowly opened and she was bathed in an emotion so strong it made her suck in a ragged breath. She felt overwhelmed by his love, tears pricked the back of her eyes. Then he began to move, she gave herself up to him, matching him movement for movement. Finally he sat back on his heels and lifted her with him, entering her so completely she cried out. He took over her movements, his hands holding the back of her thighs while she cradled his head in her arms, her fingers like snakes in his hair, their mouths joined in one long endless kiss. Her internal muscles squeezing and contracting around him, forcing him to climb to that glorious moment of release. She cried his name as she came, released from her mouth he sliced into her neck and her taste sent him over the edge. She clung to his neck, her heart pounding, sweat misting her vision and trickling in droplets between her breasts. Still he held her, his forehead resting on her shoulder. His emotions swirling through her blood. Amongst the jumble of words and thoughts one stood out. Forever. He would love her forever. She never doubted it was the truth.

He carried her to the shower and they washed each other, flicking soap bubbles like playful children. Finally dried and dressed he sat at the kitchen table and watched her prepare a meal, his eyes following her every move as he sipped a glass of whole blood. When her plate was prepared she sat opposite him and he reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She could feel he was wrestling with an problem.  
'What is it?' she asked  
He looked steadily at her 'I can feel Sookie' he said, her eyes opened wide and she stopped chewing.  
'Since when?' she asked.  
He took an unnecessary breath. 'Started about half an hour ago, she must be home.' he paused 'And she's in a lot of pain. Thats what I can feel.'  
She laid her fork aside and covered their joined hands with her other hand. 'Can you do anything?'  
He met her gaze 'I'm not sure but I know her being close helped ease my pain'  
'You want to go see her?' she asked  
'With your permission' he said 'and I want you to come with me.' She thought for a moment, 'What if the Viking is there? Will he let you in. What excuse will you have, without revealing your heritage?' He shrugged 'I have to try, I owe it to her.'  
She nodded 'Call her.' She saw relief flash across his face and smiled 'I'm not jealous, and if we can help her it may go some way to healing the bonds between us.'  
He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers 'Finish your meal' then he stood up and went into the hall.  
After a few moments she heard the low rumble of his voice and as she was forking up the last mouthful of lasagne he returned and sat down. She raised her eyebrows at him, 'Well?' She had said she wasn't jealous but he could hear the slight edge to her voice.  
'Eric's not there, her friend Amelia is. Apparently Eric has given her so much blood Amelia is afraid she is turning, she's heavily sedated but conscious. I explain that I would like to see her and she asked Sookie if that was okay. She said yes. We can go now.'  
She stood and placed her plate in the sink. He moved behind her. 'I know this is difficult for you. But I did warned you it would take time for this bond to die. But regardless of the blood tie, as a fellow being if I can help ease her pain in some way I must do it' She nodded silently and turned to face him. 'Your a good man Mr Compton' she whispered and gently kissed him..

Chapter 13

They walked hand in hand through the cemetery. Bill knocked politely on the neat farm house door. An attractive dark haired girl opened the door and invited Bill inside. He made brief introductions and she shook Amelia's hand. Then led them to a bedroom on the left of the hall. Cassie had to stifle a gasp when they looked at the figure on the bed. Only her hair seemed to be untouched. Her nose was broken, and cuts criss crossed her cheeks, she was bandaged from neck to waist a sheet covering the lower half of her body. Her brown eyes welled with tears when she saw Bill.  
He gave Cassie a look that said 'understand please' and walked to the side of the bed gently lifting one of the blonds hands in his. Sookie closed her eyes as tears escaped from the corners. Cassie couldn't take this any longer, the poor girl was obviously in a very bad place. She had to do something. Moving to the other side of the bed she lifted Sookie's hand and then held her free hand out to Bill. He took it. Cassie closed her eyes and concentrated. Bill watched as she radiated a soft golden light. Cassie's lips were moving but he could hear no sound. Sookie turned her head slightly so she could look at Cassie as the naiads eyes opened she smiled at the blond and Sookie smiled back.. Bill knew there was some sort of communication going on between them, and he kept perfectly still watching the tableau. Slowly Cassie leaned forward and kissed Sookie's forehead, the blonds eyes closed and her raspy breathing became easier. Gently Cassie released her hand, laying Sookie's down by her side on the bed covers. Then she released her hold on his hand and took a deep breath.  
'We must stay with her tonight' she announced to his surprise. 'She will sleep for several hours, hopefully all night. But if she should wake one of us must be here for her. Go home Bill and get a book to read I'll stay, do anything you need to. There is no need to rush' she turned to the dark haired girl who had been watching all of this 'Amelia you must get some sleep, go to bed I will call you if necessary.' Amelia flashed a look in Bill's direction and he gave a quick nod.  
'Okay, but you will call me if anything happens' Cassie nodded. Amelia looked relieved to have some responsibility lifted from her shoulders. She left the room and Bill heard her quietly climb the stairs to the spare room.  
Bill slipped his hand from Sookie's and carefully laid it on the bed then he walked round the bed and wrapped the naiad in a firm embrace. 'What to tell me what went on there.'  
She laid her head on his shoulder, her forehead touching his neck. 'We are fae Bill. We don't need words to communicate. She's a telepath and when we touch she broadcasts as well as listens. I told her who I am, I also told her about you. But swore her to secrecy for your protection. She still has deep feelings for you. She realised how much she loved you when you rescued her. It's been tearing her up, she tried to apologise to you in the hospital but didn't have time. I placed a sleeping spell on her. Peaceful sleep is what she needs right now to regain her strength.' She paused 'I should be jealous. And the Viking has got to stop giving her so much blood. It's just confusing her. Her body will heal, she will have scars from the worst wounds but we are the best medicine she can have for the next few days. Leave the Viking to me, he will be angry but he genuinely loves her so he will see reason. Now go and get a book or your laptop and some drinks for yourself.'  
'What have I done to deserve you.' he whispered  
'You saved my life' she replied as he tenderly kissed her.  
She moved the old wicker chair close to the side of the bed and sat down close enough to lay her hand over Sookie's. The blond didn't flinch, which was a good sign. She was deeply asleep.  
Cassie looked around the room, the dressing table was old and well polished, a well loved piece of furniture. It's surface covered with a lace cloth on top of which were various family pictures in silver frames. A good looking boy of about eighteen in football uniform, her brother no doubt. An elderly lady in her Sunday best, her Grandma. The room was neat and tidy and smelt fresh and feminine. She settled to wait for Bill and picked up the book on the night stand. She chuckled to herself at the picture on the cover then realised it was the blond herself draped over the arm of a well built and extremely handsome young man. The title was 'The Reluctant Lover' from the cover pose there didn't seem to be anything reluctant about it. She chuckled again as Bill walked into the room.  
'Have you seen this she whispered' and waved the book in his direction. He set his laptop on the blanket chest at the foot of the bed and took the proffered book. He smiled at the cover.  
'It's her cousin Claude, he's full fae' he explained 'Really' she said and waggled her eyebrows. He grinned, 'You are out of luck there his preferences lie in another direction so I am told'  
'Oh, shame. I do like a challenge' she teased, he grabbed her hand and spun her into his chest 'Am I not challenge enough?' she looped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his 'My darling, you are a pussy cat.'  
He grinned and kissed her soundly. 'You do know you have nothing to be jealous about' he stated when he allowed her to breath again. 'The feelings I had for Sookie are nothing compared to what I feel for you. Your my everything Cassie, I love every bit of you with every fibre of my being. You make me complete.' his eyes shone with love as he spoke.  
'I know, and I will never love anyone as much as I love you.' She brushed his hair away from his eyes and kissed him.  
He settled in the chair with her across his thighs, he had bought a book. A Tale of Two Cities. He was working his way through his first editions again this would be the third time. He opened the cover and turned to the first page, she could see the book was well thumbed and smiled. Curling into his chest she settled for the night. He began to read to her, his voice kept low not much above a whisper. She could hear it rumble in his chest, it was like a sounding board. After three pages she was asleep. He carried on reading to himself for a while then the absurdity of the situation made him smile. There he was in this room he knew so well, his ex-lover asleep in the bed they had shared not so long ago, with his new lover asleep on his lap. He almost wanted to laugh. He laid the book aside and tightened his arms around Cassie. Closing his eyes he went into down time. Sookie stirred around three in the morning, he was instantly awake. Her eyes flickered open and he smiled at her, her lips twitched in response. He laid his hand over hers and she sighed, her eyes closing again. He watched until he was sure she was deeply asleep and then closed his eyes again.  
He came to thirty minutes before dawn, Cassie was still asleep, he woke her as gently as possible. She lifted her face for a kiss and he obliged, sucking her bottom lip between his he nibbled sensually. She stretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck, 'Hmm, I do love you' she breathed into his mouth returning his kiss. 'You have the most inventive ways of waking me up.' He stood up setting her on her feet. ' I need to go home, dawn is in fifteen minutes. Are you staying?'  
'Yes, I will see you this evening. I will make it up to you, I promise.' she nuzzled his neck.  
'I will hold you to that' he whispered, he cupped her face and kissed her softly. Then he was gone. She realised he had left his book and laptop behind she opened the lid and the screen came to life. She smiled when the screen saver came on, it was three words. 'I Love You' rolling and scrolling backwards and forwards over the screen. She ran her fingers over the keys and then closed the lid. She looked up when the door quietly opened. Amelia stood there 'Would you like some coffee and breakfast' she asked. 'Please, coffee would be great' she followed Amelia to the kitchen and they chatted while Amelia bustled around extracting items from the fridge and heating pans on the stove.  
Bill made it home with minutes to spare, he stripped off and slid under the quilt. His bed felt very empty without Cassie. He reached out through their bond and could feel she was happy. He closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.  
Amelia chatted non stop while they ate, but Cassie could feel she was holding herself in check. As the words flowed Amelia's hands shook slightly. Eventually Cassie had to stop her. She laid a hand on Amelia's arm and the dark haired girl looked up at her. Cassie could see her eyes filling with tears. 'Tell me' she said.  
Amelia dabbed at her eyes with a napkin and took a shaky mouthful of coffee. 'He died, my boyfriend died and we have to cover up how. I don't know what to do. I can't talk to anyone. I have to pretend it was a gang fight or something, and it wasn't it was the same place as Sookie'.  
Cassie moved her chair next to the weeping girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Amelia dropped her head on Cassie's shoulder and sobbed. Slowly Cassie got the whole story, or Amelia's version of it, out of her. She rubbed her back and said all the necessary soothing words and eventually Amelia calmed down and apologised for being so 'wet' as she called it. Cassie was shaken when she realised the boyfriend in Amelia's life had been Tray Dawson, the big werewolf who had sorted out her crashed car. She didn't let Amelia know she had met him.  
'Listen my dear' she said 'I think you should go and say a last goodbye to him. It may be difficult there will be many werewolf friends there, but you need to do this.' Amelia nodded, she had been told of Trays death in a curt remark from the Viking, he had not tempered his words. Tray's body had been found by the side of the interstate, he was presumed a victim of a drug dispute or a gang disagreement. His body was at the town funeral parlour while arrangements were being made for the funeral.  
Cassie helped Amelia clear the dishes and wash up. Then waited while Amelia changed, collected her purse and car keys and waved her away as she drove into town. As she closed the door Cassie breathed a sign of regret. Death was never easy to come to terms with. She painfully remembered going to identify her parents and brothers bodies after Katrina.  
She went back into Sookie's room and resumed her position in the chair. Opening Bill's laptop she smiled at the screen saver. 'Love you too' she whispered tracing a finger tip over the words.  
She was into her tenth game of spider solitaire when Sookie mumbled and tried to move. Cassie immediately picked up her hand. Sookie's eyes opened. Cassie smiled. 'Good morning' she said 'How are you feeling?'  
The blond swallowed, clearing her throat. 'Dry' she rasped. Cassie set aside the laptop and took the water glass from the night stand. As gently as possible she lifted the blonds head so she could sip at the liquid. 'Better' she whispered 'but I really need to pee, something bad.' Cassie chuckled.  
''I think we can manage that' she had found the bathroom that morning when she woke up. 'Do you want me to carry you?' Sookie looked affronted. 'Hell no, I reckon I can walk, if you help me.'  
Slowly Cassie helped the blond manoeuvre herself to the edge of the bed, she stood up and wobbled. Cassie wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her. One step at a time they made it to the bathroom. Cassie took in the injuries to the blonds back and legs she had not seen before and sent up silent prayer, grateful she had not been involved in the fae war. Settling Sookie on the toilet she left the room to give her some privacy, she straightened the bed sheets and plumped up the pillows. A few minutes later Sookie managed to open the bathroom door and Cassie helped her back on to the bed.  
'So, you and Bill huh' she said as she lay back against the pillows. Cassie slipped her hand under Sookie's and gripped her fingers. 'Yea, me and Bill' she confirmed.  
'We had a kinda strange conversation last night. Did I get it right. Your a fairy?' Sookie said the name with distaste and who could blame her.  
'No, I'm a elemental naiad. It's a type of fae, just different' she smiled this was going to be a strange conversation and she was pleased Amelia was out of the house. Sookie studied her silently for a few moments. She was reading her mind.  
'Amy's gone to see Tray?' she asked  
'Yes' Cassie replied 'I suggested she take the opportunity to say a last goodbye' Sookie regarded her again, she tried to keep her mind on trivialities.  
'Is Bill okay, he looked pretty good last night?' now we are getting to the nitty gritty Cassie thought and immediately regretted it.  
Sookie bubbled a laugh, 'I'm sorry, I'll stop. You healed him, how'd you do that? I thought silver poisoning was fatal to vamps. The last time I saw him he looked real out of it.'  
'My blood' Cassie lied and kept her mind blank.  
Sookie squinted at her 'Okay you don't want to tell me it all, I can understand that.' she paused and her eyes flicked to the other side of the room 'He's a good guy and I treated him like shit. But I'm pleased you make him happy, just don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough.' her eyes flicked back.  
'Agreed' Cassie said and squeezed the blonds fingers.  
'Right, good. Now that's out the way tell me what you do.'  
Cassie laughed and for the next couple of hours Cassie told Sookie all about college, and Charlottesville, her apartment and her family in Magnolia. They discovered they had similar tastes in music, clothes, films and film stars. Bill's name never came up once.  
A tearful Amelia returned and Cassie made her drink a large brandy and go lie down for a while. They could hear her sobbing and Sookie turned a little tearful herself. Cassie decided it was time for a little magic again. She held both Sookie's hands and cast the sleep spell. The blonds eyes closed and she drifted away. Cassie breathed a sigh of relief and opened the laptop.  
She had been playing for a while when she heard Amelia come down stairs. A dark head appeared round the door, her eyes were red but she was smiling. 'Want some late lunch?'  
Cassie realised she was hungry 'Great. Yes please' she closed the laptop and followed Amy to the kitchen.  
Amy made chicken salad sandwiches and they ate quietly. Occasionally Amy would hiccup the remains of her sorrow. Cassie never said a word. The silence was getting heavy when there was a tap at the front door. Cassie rose and opened it. Standing on the porch was the Adonis from the book cover. She was bathed in a beautific smile.  
'Hi, I'm Sookie's cousin, been sent to see if she's okay. Any help I can offer' he waved a hand in the general direction of the house and yard.  
Cassie thought 'reinforcements.' but she said 'Hi Claude, I'm Cassie come on in' The smile widened 'I know who you are, my Lord told me you would be here.'  
'Oh shit, still being watched' Cassie thought. Claude held his right hand out and she took it and felt the spark of true fae on fae. Claude's eyes narrowed.  
'So it's true' he said as he let go her hand. 'I've not met your kind before, I'm pleased to finally meet you.' 'You are most welcome, your cousin needs us around her at this time.' Cassie led him into the hall where Amy had been hovering. 'Hi Claude' she breathed obviously besotted with the handsome fairy. 'Amelia' Claude nodded a greeting and then ignored her heading straight for Sookie's bedroom. Cassie trailed in his wake.  
Claude settled himself in the wicker chair and rested one hand on the sleeping girls arm.  
'I sent her to sleep, this is the best thing for her at the present time, she will heal quicker now you are here, you are of her kin.' Cassie explained.  
'True' a man of few words Cassie thought 'I will stay with her but if the Viking approaches I will have to leave. Can you take over then. I believe you have your own protection.' was he talking about her magic or Bill. Either way it didn't matter the Viking was not a problem to her.  
'I am grateful to you' she was 'I can get some rest and I will be on call if you need me I assume you know who to call.'  
Claude smiled 'I have his number on speed dial'  
Cassie chuckled, Brigant was very well informed. She collected the book and laptop and explained to Amy that Claude was taking the afternoon shift, she would be back later. Amy hugged her and said 'Thank you for everything' then she took the short walk through the woods.

 

Chapter 14  
The old house seemed empty and cold after Sookie's neat little farmhouse. She scooped several finger fulls of honey into her mouth and wearily climbed the stairs. With a bit of luck she could get four or five hours of sleep before she was needed again. She undressed by the side of the bed and gazed at her lover. He was curled on his side one hand tucked under his face the other arm stretched out, hand tucked under the pillow she usually slept on. She lifted the covers and slipped in beside him, nestling as close as she could she leaned forward and kissed his lips, his eyelids fluttered and he growled softly. She snuggled her head into the pillow over his hand and draped an arm over his waist. She lay thinking about Sookie, Prince Niall Brigant and Claude. Her mind mulled over the possible consequences of her actions and finally gave up. She had Bill and that was the most important thing to her. Closing her eyes she drifted into a restless sleep filled with images of snarling Viking vampires and evil sharp teethed fae.

Consciousness returned and with it the sensation of warmth around his mid section and his left hand seemed to be trapped. His eyes opened and he smiled, he contemplated his options. Should he wake her or let her sleep on. He was about to settle on the first option when his phone beeped with an incoming text. He slid his hand out from under her head and reached for the infernal object. The message was from Eric.  
'Entertaining royalty. Feel S is OK. Will be there tomorrow night. Meet me. Thats an order.' Brief and to the point as always, he sighed and returned to his first option.  
Something was tickling her face, she grumbled and tried to twist her face away. It didn't stop, she tried brushing an ineffectual hand at it, still it fluttered over her cheek. Finally she tried to turn over and bury her head under the quilt but she seemed to be held fast. Her eyes squinted open, they were nose to nose and she could see something white out of the corner of her eye. The white thing moved and she batted it away. He laughed, it was a small feather he had pulled from the pillow. It drifted upwards and then floated down to settle on the quilt.  
'Good evening sweetheart. When did you come home?'  
She stretched lazily, sliding a warm thigh between his cool ones. 'About five hours ago. Claude turned up so I was relieved.'  
'So the clan is gathering.' he quipped 'How was she when you left?' She gave him a hard look, that little worm of jealousy wriggling in her mind. 'I knocked her out again, but she is okay. We had a little chat.' His eyes narrowed, he had felt her emotional spike. She was still confused about his feelings for Sookie. He would rectify that.  
'And?' he queried  
'She reckons she treated you like shit.' His eyebrows rose 'I didn't contradict her.' He huffed and kissed the tip of her nose.  
'You can put the claws away, she will always be a friend and I hope you can accept that, but' he slipped his arms around her and slid her into his chest 'you are the one I love, you are the only person I love. And I love you with every fibre of my being.'  
She smiled 'Thats all I ever want to hear.' she snuggled closer 'I think there is a possibility blond and buxom could become a friend, providing big bad boyfriend stops trying to eat me.'  
He laughed and rolled her onto her back. 'Big and bad is staying at home tonight so we can leave the handsome cousin in charge and have some time to ourselves.' he nibbled her bottom lip.  
'Oh God Bill, I need a shower and a drink and I must call Amelia but when you do that it just turns me to jelly.' He look puzzled 'Explain please?'  
'The way you flick your eyes over my face and finally settle on my mouth just before you kiss me, it's so sexy, Didn't you realise, I bet you've been perfecting it for years.'  
He rolled off her and laughed out loud. 'No it's not one of my many seduction techniques I've ever practised. But I will remember it for future reference.' She rolled over so she lay half on top of him, he was still chuckling and wrapped his arms around her holding her in place. 'On the other hand this is one I think I have perfected' he slid one hand to the base of her spine and pressed her into his belly the other hand on the back of her neck, holding her head at just the right angle for his lips to meet hers. The kiss lingered and lingered, his tongue exploring the points of her fangs, purring softly into her mouth. She responded, pressing herself against his body, her fingers digging into his shoulders.  
Eventually he released her lips, rubbing his nose against hers. 'I'll go run the bath, you call Amelia. Come back with a glass of wine and a blood for me. Deal?' She nodded dumbly. Totally unable to speak.  
He grinned wickedly at her and slid off the bed. She propped her chin in her hand and watched his totally gorgeous rear disappear into the bathroom, did she detect a little swagger in his walk. She made a mental note to flatter him more often. It could pay dividends.

He could hear her clattering around in the kitchen while he set up the bathroom. He rummaged in the bottom of the towel closet and found the vanilla scented candles. Placing these around the sides of the bath and on the sink counter top he lit them and thought wryly that the last time they had been used had been for Sookie's benefit. He turned off the lights, climbed into the warm water and waited.  
She pushed open the bedroom door and wondered about the darkness, pushing the door closed with her backside she stood and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The bathroom door was open just a crack and she could see a glowing light she pushed the door open further and gasped.  
He was laid back against the side of the tub, his head tipped back so he regarded her with hooded eyes, his lips slightly parted so she could see the tips of his fangs. The air was rich with the scent of vanilla, lust oozing out of every pore as he gazed at her. Standing there, holding a glass in each hand and with just her panties on she suddenly felt self conscious and started to blush. He smiled and exposed the full length of the fangs. The sudden rush of blood to her face called to him. He had never dominated her. Their lovemaking had always been a mutual pleasure. She was not a novice as Sookie had been, he had introduced Sookie to sex and taught her how pleasurable it could be. But Cassie was different, she had seduced him. Now was the time to reverse their rolls and show her just how much he loved and needed her.  
'Come and join me, the waters fine' he invited. She swallowed hard and walked on slightly unsteady legs to the side of the big tub. Carefully placing the glasses on the top step she sat on the edge.  
'It's beautiful' she couldn't meet his gaze. He moved in one fluid movement, big hands circled her waist and he lifted her up and over the edge, holding her above him for a moment then he brought her gently down into the water to straddle his thighs, that hand was at the back of her neck again, she cupped his face with both hands as their lips met. It was a tender kiss, a promise of things to come.  
'How am I doing on the seduction stakes now?' he asked feathering her face with soft kisses. Then he nibbled her ear lobe and she melted.  
'Ooh, ten out of ten' she breathed into his mouth and felt his lips curl in a smile.  
'Good, because I've only just got started' he traced a line down her chest, between her breasts over her stomach, down over her belly and just when she was ready for his fingers to do what they did best they slid away and over her hip. She moaned in disappointment, her finger nails digging into his shoulders. His laugh was low in his throat, his fingers playing with the lace edge of her panties. This was a new Bill, she had never experienced him in this sort of mood before. This was the real deal, the 'I want you but I'm going to make you want me' Bill. This was the vampire seducer, the 'I can promise you things you have never experienced before' seducer. He snapped the lace edge on one side of her panties and ran his fingers over her now naked hip, trailing them in an arc from the curve of her backside to the top of her thigh, getting lower and lower each time, at the same time his lips and tongue were doing very erotic things to her neck and chest, he avoided her nipples, his tongue sliding around them but never touching the hard tips. He lifted her and the panties were gone. Holding her with just one arm around her waist he gently pushed her backwards so her back was arched, now his lips could reach the soft curve of her belly, he played with her, teasing her. Swinging her round so she now sat astride his thighs with her back against his chest he continued with the kisses and licks across her shoulders and down her back, his hands caressing her belly and thighs, still he didn't touch her breasts even though she tried to move his hands there, he resisted. She could feel his erection, solid and hard cradled between her bum cheeks, the soft velvet tip against the base of her spine. He could hear her raised heartbeat. Breath catching in her throat. Still his fingers wouldn't go where she so badly needed them to be. She began to rock, flexing her hips, trying in vane to get him to respond, straining against the firm arm around her waist holding her in place. She couldn't take it any more, she was so aroused it was like she was on fire, her head went back against his shoulder and he breathed out behind her ear. That was the final straw, she slid her own fingers into her silky wetness and rubbed, his growl was low and throaty as he removed her hand. 'Not yet' he whispered. 'Bill, please' she almost sobbed. Finally his fingers brushed hardened nipples, she shuddered as he rolled each one between thumb and forefinger, tugging gently. He had his arms under hers, there was no way she could reach herself, she reached backwards and locked her fingers in his hair, arching her body away from his. She turned her face into his neck bit him and sucked hard. She felt his fangs graze her shoulder a split-second before he struck and she had her first orgasm of the night.  
He held her against his chest until she recovered and her heart beat steadied. Then he lifted her and settled her across his thighs. She felt him move and when she opened her eyes he was holding the glass of wine. She took it with a slightly shaky hand and had a big swallow. He took the glass away and replaced it on the step. His hand came up and cradled her chin tilting her head back and lowering her so she lay in his arms, her head just clear of the water. Strong arms held her in place as he coiled around her, his lips brushing her eyelids, nose, cheeks and mouth. He skilfully reversed their positions, she was now sitting on the seat and he was below her, trailing kisses down her warm body, kissing her breasts fully now, sucking the hard nipples between his fangs, his tongue teasing. She stroked his neck and shoulders her nose and mouth in his hair. She was murmuring softly 'I need you, please, please Bill, I need you now' he released her right nipple and looked up at her. Her eyes were black, the pupils fully dilated. He snarled at her and she sobbed. His head went back down beyond her breasts, his hands sliding under her thighs and pushing her up the side of the tub almost to the top. She had to brace herself, hands flat on the tiling edge or she would have toppled over to the floor. His lips skittered over her belly, tongue delving into her belly button, licking either side, trailing down to the junction of her thighs. He kissed and laid his cheek against the pulsing femoral artery in her groin, separated her legs with his hands and then looked up at her again, a wicked grin curling the corners of his mouth. Her eyes were closed, her head back, he could see the artery pulsing in her throat. So tempting. He lifted first one leg then the other and placed them on the step her knees level with his shoulders. Her legs trembled, he ran a hand, fingers splayed over her bottom from back to front , his middle finger just separating her flesh. She held her breath. The water was just lapping at her slit, he splashed warm water up and over her belly. And she moaned. He remained silent. Another pass over her bottom, this time the finger delved a little deeper. Her breath came out in a gasp, and his head went down. Her button hard clit was hot against his tongue, her milky juices nectar, he held her in place and she found the courage to lean forward and hold his head with one hand, her fingers sliding to the back of his neck as if to keep him in place. Her legs were shaking so hard he lifted first one then the other over his shoulders, now she released her grip on the tile edge and clung to his hair. He lowered her slowly into the water. He'd never tried this before, but then he'd never had a partner who could breath under water. He twisted and laid her on the bottom of the tub, his face still between her thighs. She tried to roll away from him, he held her still a hand flat on her stomach. She placed her feet on his shoulders and tried to push him away, he wasn't going anywhere. He leaned into the push and pinned her to the smooth floor.  
She had a moment of panic, water filled her mouth and she tried to push him away, then her gills took over and her eyes opened in wonder. She had dreamed of making love under water but never thought it would be possible, now it was.  
He felt her relax, her feet sliding from his shoulders, thighs either side of his neck. He slipped two fingers inside her and stroked, she came immediately, bucking into his hand. Not waiting for her to recover he crawled up her body, her calves sliding down his arms to circle his waist. Her eyes were open, tiny bubble trails escaping behind her ears, he kissed her, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, as her arms encircled his neck he pushed into her hot, tight channel. He was so hard it was painful, he stilled for a moment as she relaxed her muscles and then went all the way in. He felt her moan rather than heard it and thought for a second he had hurt her then she began to move, rocking herself against him. He matched her, slowly increasing the pace, her fingers clawing at his shoulders drawing blood turning the water around his head pink. Her hips jerked and he felt her muscles tighten and begin to pulse. He kissed her neck and struck, her blood joining his around their heads, she cradled his head as he bucked into her in one of the most explosive orgasms he ever enjoyed. Her heart was pounding, pumping blood into his mouth, two huge mouthfuls and he released her. He couldn't heal the marks under water, her blood trickling from the tiny wounds colouring the water even more. He reluctantly raised her above the surface, her movements were sluggish, Sitting on the edge of the tub he cradled her in his lap, stabbed a finger with a fang and rubbed the blood over his marks. She snuggled against his chest. He lifted the drain release and allowed the pink water to escape. Seeing the now cold glass of whole blood on the step he chuckled, did she really think he would have drunk it. She took in a deep breath and let it out. He twisted his head down to see her face, she was smiling. He smiled back. 'You okay?' he asked. 'Need you ask? And that's one hundred percent' He frowned 'Explain?' 'Your marks' she replied, the frown was still there 'For seduction, you win.' He roared with laughter. 'Time to move, are you hungry? I can order in, what to you fancy' She looked up into his face 'You mean apart from you?' he dropped a light kiss on her mouth. 'Yes, apart from me' she grinned 'Okay, crispy duck with stir fry and rice noodles please. I'm ravenous.' 'No problem, you go get dressed and I'll make the call.' he lifted her away and grinned as she walked, a little wobbly, into the bedroom. Shaking his head he blew out the candles but didn't put them away, there was always another time.  
She was dressed in her usual leggings and tee top when he came downstairs. She was nursing the glass of wine, curled into the sofa, he sat down beside her and ran an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his and kissed his neck. 'I will have to up my game' she whispered. He chuckled 'No you don't, I love you just the way you are. It's not a competition.' 'Guess I asked for it, didn't I. Not that I'm complaining.' she took a sip of wine. And he shifted round to face her. 'You do forget our bond sometimes. I could feel your doubts about me. Which, I trust, I have now totally dispelled.' She looked up into his face 'She is awful pretty and her boobs are bigger than mine.' He took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table. Lifting her he set her in his lap, then tipped her face with one finger so he could see her eyes. 'I grant she has one over you in the chest department but, and how many times do I have to say it, I love you with all my heart, I will love you forever, if you will have me and the blond next door does not interest me in the slightest any more. You are the one I want.' then he kissed her so hard her hands flapped uselessly in the air for a moment until she gave in and melted into him.  
When he let her up for air she snuggled into his chest and started giggling 'I've just remembered what Amelia told me.' 'Okay what's so funny.' he asked handing her the glass back. 'I called her to tell her the message about Eric not being around tonight so she could pass it on to Claude. She said she would when he woke up, apparently he was in bed with Sookie.' Bill chuckled 'Probably the best place for him, fae to fae, skin to skin. I bet she'll be lived if she wakes up first. She can be a bit prudish at times. Enough of her. On a more serious note we have to meet Eric tomorrow night. You don't have to come if you don't want to?' 'Oh, I want to, I think it's about time the Viking and I came to an agreement.' and she was formulating a plan.  
There was a knock at the door and she skipped to answer, Bill right behind her his hand in his back pocket for some money. She took the plain white box and Bill paid and tipped the delivery boy. In the kitchen she opened the box and took out four containers placing them on the table, she took a plate from the rack and cutlery from the draw. Bill came in and started warming a blood pack in the micro. She opened the containers there were the three items she wanted and Bill had also ordered king prawns in a crisp tempura batter. She fished one out with her fingers and crunched into the warm flesh. 'Hmm, how is it you know just what I like' she grinned at him. He dropped a light kiss on her cheek before sitting opposite 'Because I love you.' he said.  
Around two in the morning she couldn't stop yawning, Bill packed her off to bed and said he would join her just before dawn. She poked her bottom lip out at him but she knew he had some work to do which he had been putting off. She undressed and slipped between the sheets and was asleep in minutes, she didn't even wake when he slid in beside her just before dawn.

 

Chapter 15  
She woke slowly, stretched and rolled to face him. That stray lock of hair was hanging over his eyes again, she brushed it back and kissed him gently. His fingers twitched against her stomach and she kissed him harder, lingering for a moment, then slid backwards off the bed. She had things to do. The little hire car was still in the carport, washing and dressing quickly she collected her purse and keys and headed out. First stop was Sookie's. Amelia answered the door, Sookie was sitting up and looked much better, the cuts to her face had healed and she had removed some of the bandages on her arms. Amelia had helped her to shower that morning after Claude disappeared. Cassie held her hand and Sookie close her eyes with a sigh. 'It really does work this fae thing.' she said. Cassie smiled 'Yes it does. Have you eaten anything?' 'Yep, Amelia made me scrambled eggs and nothing ever tasted so good' Sookie smiled at her friend, Amelia blushed. Cassie broached the subject she wanted to discuss. 'You know Eric is coming tonight?' Sookie nodded and her eyes shone, which pleased Cassie. 'He's asked that Bill and I meet him here, is that okay with you?' Sookie nodded again 'I know you and Eric didn't get off on the right foot, but I'm sure he'll behave this time. He's under a lot of pressure at the moment, what with the take over and all.' Cassie wondered what she was talking about and made a mental note to ask Bill. 'Okay, so will you be all right for a few hours I have to go shopping, but I'll come back later if you want me.' 'No, it's fine Claude will be back after lunch for a few hours so you go and I'll see you and Bill tonight.' Cassie leaned down and impulsively kissed Sookie's cheek. The blonds eyes opened wide for a second and then she smiled. 'See you later' she whispered.  
Cassie slid back into the drivers seat of the little car, cursing herself. Sookie had read her thoughts again. She had to learn to keep her thoughts to herself around the blond.  
She drove to Monroe and parked in the Mall car park. An hour or so later she had found everything she wanted, clutching half a dozen bags she loaded them in the car boot and went back to the Mall for some lunch. She was just tucking into a chicken salad when Claude plopped himself on the chair opposite. 'Hi, Cassie' he greeted her. She almost choked on a piece of rocket and took a sip of iced peach tea.  
'Claude, how nice to see you, what are you doing here?' He grinned and flicked his hair back, drawing the attention of the ladies lunching around her. 'I work here, own a strip club under the Mall, you should come some time' he kept his voice low. 'Really, sounds interesting, is Bill invited?' she asked, Claude drew his eyebrows together, 'What do you see in him, he's an okay guy but he's a vamp and you know what they do with us. Just don't get it.' he shook his head and she was sure a couple of the ladies fainted. She laughed 'Yes, he's a vamp, but I love him, so live with it.'  
Claude shrugged his shoulders and another couple of ladies wasted away. 'Okay cus, it's your funeral.' he grinned and stood up 'See ya later' and he swaggered away, every female eye in the bistro following him. She chuckled and finished her salad.  
Arriving back home she parked the car and carried her bags inside. It was close to four in the afternoon so she had nearly three hours to get herself ready. She chose to use the guest bathroom so as not to disturb Bill. Drawing a bath she stripped off and sank into the warm water. She began by shampooing her hair.  
Forty minutes later she emerge wrapped in a big towel. Her bags were in the guest bedroom and she went in there and closed the door.  
His eyes flickered open at twenty two minutes past six, the exact moment the sun dipped below the horizon. He was on his own. But he knew Cassie was in the house. He rolled and stretched, swung his legs over the side and stood up. He showered, shaved and dress in pale grey shirt and dark grey trousers. He brushed his hair and went to find her, he was slightly puzzled she had not come to him. He opened the bedroom door and immediately smelt the heady scent of magnolia. He followed his nose. She was sitting in his chair, long legs stretched out, ankles crossed. She turned her face to him and he took an unwanted breath, she was wearing make up. Not a lot but the difference was stunning. Her eyes bored into him, subtle shading making them stand out, her lips were ruby red, she wiggled her fingers at him and the long nails matched her lips. She stood up as he walked towards her, she was wearing a black sheath dress, slashed across her neck, long sleeved and ending just above her knees, her long legs encased in sheer black stockings, he hoped, finishing with black patent high heels. He stood in front of her, the heels making them almost eye to eye . His eyes travelled up and down her body and she turned slowly so he could take in the rear view. The dress may have been cut high at the front but the back dipped lower, showing off her creamy skin. She finished the turn and faced him again waiting for his reaction.  
'You look stunning.' he reached for her and folded her against his body, she could feel how stunning he thought she looked and she smiled, the effort had been worth it. He ran his hand down the front of her thigh, his fingers encountering the small bump of suspenders. Stockings. It was Christmas and his birthday. 'Can I kiss you?' he asked  
'I dam well hope so.' she laughed. He did.  
Several minutes later his phone beeped and he reluctantly let her go. It was from Eric with the simple message 'Where are you.' she scuttled off to repair her make up and he collected his jacket from the hall closet. He watched her walk down the stairs and enjoyed the sway of her hips. He was determined to make this meeting with Eric as brief as possible.  
He took the car, there was no way she could walk through the cemetery in those heels. She felt empowered, and a little giddy. Bill's reaction to her transformation had been very gratifying. She laid her hand on his thigh and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, she grinned at him. Parking next to Eric's corvette he zipped around the front of the car and offered his hand to help her out. She took it and gracefully emerged from the passenger seat. She was putting on a show in case Eric was watching. Eric wasn't the only one, deep inside the cover of the trees Claude chuckled and shook his head. The naiad was growing up fast.  
She climbed the three steps to the porch, her hips swaying seductively, he swallowed hard and got himself under control. Amelia opened the door and her eyes opened wide. She stood back and Cassie walked into the neat little parlour, Eric rose to his feet and his eyes raked her from head to foot. She steadied her nerves and smiled at him. 'Good evening Eric'. She held her hand out. The Viking took one pace towards her and raised the back of her hand brushing his lips across the knuckles. 'Good evening Cassie,' he nodded towards Bill standing behind her 'Evening Bill. Please sit,' She sat on the sofa and Bill immediately followed her down before Eric could steal the seat. She crossed her legs and pointed her toes. Eric sat in the recliner and stretched his legs out, as if to remind her that his were longer. She smiled. He smirked. Bill was stoic. Eric's eyes flashed to the younger vampire. 'Our new Monarch is proving to be a pain in the ass, he has ideas to improve this and that, and he's very good at delegation. I have called a sheriffs meeting for next Monday and I need you there for backup. Some of them will not be happy with the new orders, I'm not expecting rebellion, most of them were de Castro's appointments but if they thought they were going to get a free ride they are very much mistaken. He has ideas for an updated computer system linking all the areas together, I need you to explain what this will mean. No creaming off the top.'  
Bill shifted next to her, ' Can you send me details of the system, type of software to be used, before then.' Eric nodded 'It will be with you tomorrow.' he paused 'now that is the business out of the way. I had a visitor two nights ago, Prince Niall Brigant.' Cassie's eyes narrowed Brigant must have gone straight to Shreveport from his meeting with Bill 'He explained quite a few things to me, some of which I was not aware.' again the Viking paused 'I owe you an apology Cassie, my treatment of you when we first met was ….... not respectful. I ask for your forgiveness and offer you my protection. I will back Bill in all things with regard to your welfare.' Bill sat up straighter, Cassie kept her gaze steadily on the Viking. 'I would also like to thank you for your kindness to my wife' Cassie was momentarily thrown for a loop, 'wife', then she realised he was talking about Sookie.'She has told me of the way you came to her aid the first night she returned home. I confess I was against this and wanted her to stay with me but on reflection she could not have received the help she needed if resident in my compound. I am grateful.' The Viking leaned forward and again took her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles. Cassie smiled at him. 'I am pleased to have been of service Eric.'  
Bill had never seen a contrite Eric before but he held his face still. He heard a small sound behind them and looked round, Sookie was on her feet leaning on Amelia's arm. He and Eric rose to their feet, Eric striding across the room lifted Sookie effortlessly into his arms. He returned to the recliner and arranged the blond in his lap. He kissed her cheek and she smiled up at him. Her fingers resting on the muscular arm that held her safe. Sookie turned her attention to Cassie. 'You look absolutely fabulous, I cannot believe you are the same girl who sat all night and most of the day with me. You took away a lot of my pain Cassie, I cannot thank you enough' she chuckled, a deep melodic sound 'at least you didn't climb in bed with me like Claude. That was a bit of an eye opener.' Bill's lips twitched at Eric's scowl. 'But after I calmed down he explained and he was right, skin to skin really works. Its only the really deep cuts and bites that are taking time to heal now. And after Eric goes later, Claude is coming back to spend time with me again.' Cassie smiled 'I met him today in Monroe, he told me about his club, and issued an invite. Perhaps when you are fully recovered we could go together.' Sookie beamed, 'Yea, Amelia's been and according to her it's quite something.' Now both Eric and Bill were scowling. All three girls laughed. 'You have got to go' Amelia squealed 'there are the most amazing dancers, quite took my breath away. How they do what they do, well....' she closed her mouth seeing the expressions on the vampires faces.  
Cassie laid a hand on Bill's rock hard thigh and he jumped, Sookie giggled. 'Amelia, you haven't offered them a drink, Bill would you like a blood, I'm sure Eric would' Eric looked like it was the last thing he wanted but graciously said 'Thank you' 'There should be a bottle of wine in the fridge, would you like a glass Cassie.' Cassie smiled at Bill, 'I'm sorry Sookie, but as you can see, we have another engagement. So if there is nothing else to discuss we had better go. But I will call on you tomorrow, if I may'. Bill seemed to come awake at her words and he stood up, all to eager to leave. 'Sure' Sookie said and winked at her, she was reading her again 'I look forward to it.'  
Cassie kept her cool and stood up. She leant over Sookie and kissed her cheek, Eric sniffed loudly. As she raised her head she looked him squarely in the eye, the look said 'Back off' he smiled and inclined his head. Amelia showed them to the door and finally they were alone in the car. Bill sat still for a moment, in the confined space her perfume was tantalizing. He started the engine and looked at her. 'Where to madam?' he asked. 'The Compton residence' she replied with a saucy smile, the hand was back on his thigh, but higher up this time.

 

Chapter 16  
After parking back in the car port, Bill couldn't wait for her to elegantly exit the car. He picked her up like a child, he grinned remembering her warning 'I'm going to move real quick' he said and not waiting for a reply he did. Once inside the house he lowered her to her feet and covered her face with kisses, lingering on her mouth. She chuckled, and took his hand heading for the stairs, 'Lets make this very private' she whispered. He walked up the wide staircase beside her one hand planted very firmly on her bottom, he could feel the round muscles move as she lifted each foot. He grabbed her as she reached the top step, holding her in her favourite position, he kissed her hungrily and walked her backwards into the bedroom. Once the security lock had clicked into place he began to unzip her dress, she was tearing at his shirt front and he heard one or two buttons 'pop' and drop to the polished wooden floor. Sliding her arms free of the dress sleeves he had the first hint of what she was wearing underneath. If he had a heart it would have been pounding. She wriggled and the dress fell to the floor. She had pondered long on whether to buy the basque. The look on his face told her it was the right choice. Sheer black lace sides, black satin panel at the back, satin and lace insert at the front with red satin ribbon holding it all together. The bra was half cupped, her nipples just peeking above the satin edge. Her panties matched, black lace with red ribbon trim. With her shoes still on her legs looked endless, two black suspenders front and back on each thigh keeping the sheer black stockings in place. His fangs dropped and he growled, low and throaty. She took a pace forward and stood as close as possible, one glossy thigh pushing between his, her other leg hitching up and over his hip. He took the hint and held it there his other hand on the back of her neck. His eyes flicked over her face and she melted as his lips met hers. The hand holding her leg inched round and under, there was his second surprise, the panties were split. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers touched her wetness and he knew he was seriously overdressed. She looped her arms around his neck and he tried to use one hand to undress. He heard her throaty chuckle and she dropped her leg, moving away from him. He was unzipping his trousers as she arranged herself on the bed, shoes still on. As his trousers fell to the floor she threw her head back and ran her hand down the front of the basque, her red fingernails standing out against the black. He watched as her fingers slid lower and she rubbed herself. He tore off the remnants of his shirt and pounced on the bed, completely oblivious to the low rumbling growls coming from his throat. He straddled her and buried his face in her cleavage. The touch of her hand on his shaft was red hot and he fought for control. She stroked and felt him quiver with anticipation. He was licking and kissing her breasts, rolling the nipples with his tongue, the growls had turned into one low continuous rumble that seemed to come from inside his chest. He used both hands, balancing on his elbows, to turn down the half cups, now her breasts were fully exposed and he sucked and played with the nipples. She tightened her hand on his shaft and began to pump, touching the tip with her thumb on the upward stroke, she wriggled her other hand between them and touched herself again, then turned her hand over to stroke the sensitive skin under and around his balls. She was flexing her hips in time with her strokes, working herself against the back of her hand. She was going to come, she had been anticipating this moment all day and was so turned on just the thought was enough to send her over the edge. His nostrils flared as their mouths fought for dominance. He nicked the inside of her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. She came down from her high and pushed his shoulder up on one side, he got the idea and rolled off her. Her hand was still clamped around his rock hard shaft. She sat up and began to kiss her way down his chest while her hand stroked, the rumble was still there, his fingers sliding through her hair. She worked her way lower and lower, finally he got his reward as her hot mouth took him in. The rumble stopped, he groaned as her tongue flicked around him, soft fingers holding and squeezing his balls. She sucked, licked and played with him, he held on for as long as possible but as her teeth scraped the back of his shaft he lost control and came in her mouth, his hips bucking under her hands. She carried on as if nothing had happened, he sucked in a deep breath and hissed it out, reaching down for her head trying and failing to pull her up. She would have none of it. She had him right where she wanted him. Last night had been all about him, tonight it was all about her. His head cleared and he looked down, she was between his thighs, on her knees, her ass in the air, shiny black stilettos still on. She looked predatory, like a cat about to pounce. With one last long lick she released him from her mouth and looked up to meet his gaze. She licked her lips, saucy minx. He moved so fast she let out a little scream as he grabbed her upper arms and flipped her over flat on her back. Pinning her wrists above her head with one hand he used the other to start unlacing the basque. She was wriggling and squirming underneath him, he was halfway down when the ribbon tangled, she giggled at his frustrated attempts to get the dam thing undone with one hand. 'Don't tear it, I might need it again' she whispered, he looked up at her face and gave in. Covering her completely, the front suspenders digging into his thigh muscles, he cupped her chin and kissed her, his tongue colliding with hers. He let go her hands and her arms went round him. Gradually the kiss softened and ended, he rubbed his nose against hers. 'I love you' he whispered, she smiled 'I love you and I need you inside me'. He shifted position and kneed her legs apart, holding position above her on braced arms he looked down the length of her body. She looked so dam sexy and she had made her point, she could dish out seduction as well as he could. Her hand circled him again, guiding him to meet her upraised hips. He felt the slight roughness of the black lace as he entered her then he sat back on his heels and lifted her across his thighs. She locked her legs around his hips and as he began to move her up and down she finally kicked off her shoes.  
She eventually allowed him to undress her, she untangled the ribbons, but he unclipped the suspenders and slowly removed her stockings, kissing his way back up her legs to the scrap of black lace and red ribbon that had been the split panties but were now completely ruined. The basque came off last and he tossed it onto the floor, folding her into his chest, their legs tangled together, he held her as she drifted to sleep, her bright red fingernails in his chest hair.  
He closed his eyes and vividly recalled the last couple of hours. There was no doubt she was maturing, this was a different girl, he smiled and corrected himself, woman to the slip of a thing he had taken from the wrecked car. And she was glorious, the look in her eyes as she'd gazed up at him after his loss of control had been pure lust. She had displayed her love for him in such a complete way he was in awe of her. He dipped his head and softly kissed her forehead, she mumbled in her sleep, one word, his name. He covered one of her hands with his free hand and gently stroked the ruby red fingernails. The way she had handled Eric had been an eye opener, she had been gracious, generous and regally polite. And he wondered how much information Brigant had passed on to cause such a turnaround in Eric's usual behaviour. Did his sheriff know about his linage? Eric's demeanour towards him hadn't changed he was still the lackey, that didn't bother him. The further away he was from the petty politics of his world the better he liked it. He would do as Eric requested and set up the new accounting system and instruct the other sheriffs on its use. Some of them would be resistant, they were old school and not computer savy, but they all had assistants who were younger and could understand these things. His lips curled into a rueful smile, even Eric had him. He could feel dawn approaching and twitched the quilt over their bodies, he had got used to resting with her warm body beside him, he was going to miss her beyond reason when she went back to college. But there was no way she was taking that basque with her.

 

Chapter 16  
She woke just before midday, he was cold and still beside her. After extracting her arms and legs from his clasp she rolled off the bed and showered. Wrapped in a big towel she moved quietly around the room dressing and gathering the discarded clothing. She checked the label on the basque, dam, hand wash. That meant it would have to hang outside, or at least on the back porch, in full view of anyone who called. She smiled, so.....did it really matter. It was common knowledge that vampires have a very healthy libido, so it wouldn't be that odd to see sexy underwear hanging around. She hung his trousers and her dress in the closet then collected up the shirt buttons scattered on the floor. Taking these, his shirt the basque and her stockings downstairs she ran a bowl of warm water and left the basque and stockings to soak. She filled the coffee machine and made herself some pancakes for breakfast, smothering them with honey. Inner woman satisfied she went on a hunt in the store room at the back of the house.  
Sure enough she found an old sewing box, it looked antique and covered in dust. She lifted it clear of old boxes of books a broken rocking chair and bits of wood. Using an old rag of a curtain she wiped the box clean, the wood was close grained with curved edges to the top, it stood on four tapered legs. Carefully she opened the lid. Inside it was almost pristine. It obviously hadn't been used for years. The pink velvet lining was clean and showed no sign of fading. Each compartment held sewing needles, an assortment of coloured threads on old fashioned wooded reels, pins and small cards of darning wools. She sat back on her heels, this was a part of history, his history. Should she move it to the parlour, would he recognise it, and if he did would it bring back bad memories. She closed the lid and stood up. She would have to think about this. Having told Sookie she would call on her she decided to do that first. Taking his keys from the hall table she let herself out and locked the front door. It had rained in the night and now the air was fresh and clean, the temperature would steadily rise over the next few weeks, spring was in the air, summer just around the corner.  
Amelia was on her knees in the garden, she seemed to be picking the tips out of one or two plants. She looked up as Cassie approached and rose to her feet. 'Camomile' she waved the light green plants at her 'very calming, helps with sleep.' Cassie nodded in understanding. 'Come on in, would you like a sweet tea. Sookie is in the parlour, she's much better today and improving all the time.' She led the way through the front door and headed for the kitchen. Cassie went through to the parlour and once more admired the neatness of the little house. The room faced south and sunlight streamed through the windows, Sookie's blond head glowed in the suns rays, she was propped up on the couch reading a book. She looked up and smiled as Cassie's footsteps tapped on the wooden floor. She held her hand out and Cassie took it, bending to drop a light kiss on the blonds cheek. She could feel through their link that Sookie really was much better. 'So' Sookie began 'how was your other engagement last night?' Cassie was momentarily thrown, then she realised what Sookie was talking about. Before she could reply Sookie's eyes opened wide and she giggled 'Sorry, bad question and I promise to stop peeking. It's difficult for me to keep shielded at the moment, but I will try harder and it must be something to do with the fae bits cos you are a strong broadcaster.' Cassie laughed and colour infused her cheeks, she dreaded to think what Sookie had 'seen'. 'Okay, and I promise not to think about it' they both laughed. 'So how are you. You seem much better' she settled in the recliner and Amelia handed her a chilled glass. 'Much, much better, Claude is an angel, though I never thought I would say that about him. He can be a bit stand offish, if not downright rude at times. But he has been so kind to me, I guess Niall is behind it. And an old friend of mine is an instructor at the gym in Monroe, he is working out a physio plan for when I'm fully healed so I can get the strength back in my legs and arms.'  
Cassie smiled 'Thats great, it won't take long. You'll soon be back out in the sunshine. And we have a trip to Claude's club to arrange.'  
Sookie giggled 'Did you see Eric and Bill's faces when we talked about that, what a scream. The possessive twins.' Cassie grinned 'Comes with the territory I guess, I know Bill won't really mind. He may huff and puff a bit but so long as I come home to him, he'll be okay.' Sookie frowned 'You reckon, that's not the Bill I remember.........' she stopped 'Oh my heavens, Cassie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean......' she stumbled to a halt. Cassie reached over and laid a hand on her arm.  
'It's okay, Bill and I are way past the jealousy angle. And I know there's no need to feel it, it's so obvious Eric loves you. And I can feel you love him.'  
Sookie's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed at Cassie's hand, holding it between her own. 'I know he does, and he's so patient. And I love him so much but...' she found a tissue under the covers and dabbed at her eyes 'I'm afraid I won't be able to......I just don't know about the you know.......physical side.'  
Cassie smiled and went down on her knees wrapping her arms around the blonds back and hugging her. 'it will come back, you've been through a terrible ordeal. I'm sure he will be patient, and lets face it with all his years of experience he must know the right buttons to press when the time comes.' Sookie grinned and blew her nose. 'Yea, your right, I just don't want to loose him.'  
'I don't think that's going to happen' Cassie confirmed 'When the time is right I can point you in the direction of a wonderful lingerie shop in Monroe that should do the trick.' she winked and Sookie giggled.  
She stayed for another half hour chatting about trivial news items and local gossip then Cassie said she had to go, she needed to restock the fridge with some TB's as Bill was down to the last two packs of whole blood. Plus she needed a couple of food items so a run to the market was next on the agenda. Sookie held her hand and asked if she would call in the next day, she said yes.  
The market yielded a surprise item, antique furniture polish. She put it in her basket and went to the checkout. She was given a strange look by the acne covered youth on the till, she smiled sweetly at him and thanked him very much when he handed her the change.  
Back at the house she still had a couple of hours before dusk so she rinsed out the basque and stockings and hung them on the drying rack outside the back door, made a sandwich and went into the lumber room. The light was dim and the single bare light bulb threw strange shadows on the walls. Ripping the old curtain into handy sized pieces she began to polish the sewing box. After an hours hard labour she had the old wood glowing and was feeling pretty pleased with herself. She closed the lumber room door and washed her plate and mug at the sink. She checked her watch, still forty minutes before dusk. Just enough time for plan B. In the spare bedroom she pulled the hidden bag out from under the bed. Stripping off she showered quickly in the guest bathroom using the magnolia body wash. Opening the bag she extracted the purple baby doll set and suddenly thought 'what the hell am I doing'.  
She slipped on the g string and adjusted it to the most comfortable position, and wondered how some women could wear these all day, the skimpy top was totally see through, just a cascade of frills really, each of which was artfully placed to tease and not reveal. She smiled at her reflection in the wardrobe mirror and applied a touch of red lipstick. She slipped onto the big bed a few minutes before dusk and arranged herself. She lay on her left side facing him, her head propped on her bent arm, she pulled the scoop neckline down to just above her nipples, at least she was beginning to get a cleavage and laying on her side accentuated it, hooked her right leg over his hip and waited.  
She didn't have to wait long.  
His nostrils twitched, magnolia. He reached out a hand and encountered warm skin. He squinted his eyes open and looked straight into a pair of sea green ones, he took in the red slash of her mouth the red fingernails in the black hair and finally settled on her mouth, he leaned forward and she met him halfway. He kissed her gently, she was more forceful her tongue running under his top lip causing his fangs to snick out. His hand had been exploring, what was she wearing now. He pulled back and looked down. There was a froth of sheer fabric, through which he could just make out the contours of her body. He slid a hand under and cupped a firm breast, the red slash widened as she smiled. 'Take me, I'm yours.' she said and then giggled. He grabbed her and forced her against his body, one hand on her naked backside to hold her into his pelvis. She could feel movement down there and grinned wickedly at him. 'Is this round two?' he asked. She batted her eyelashes at him 'Only if you want it to be' she quipped. His lips curled upward and he kissed the tip of her nose. 'And there was me thinking we would have a nice cosy evening together in front of the TV.' She raised her eyebrows 'We can do it in front of the TV if that's what you fancy, I reckon it will be nice and cosy.' He rumbled a laugh 'Nice most definitely, cosy possibly, exciting beyond your wildest dreams' She wriggled against him 'Ooh! That sounds so good, do you promise?' He looked her in the eyes 'No' he flipped her onto her back and loomed over her 'Because I think I will just have my evil way with you right here and now' She chuckled and tried to look mortified, it didn't work. He had the ruffled top of in short order and his fingers found their way around the g string with no trouble at all. She was moaning and breathing heavily in a very short time and he was taking her to erotic places she had only dreamed about. He could do things with her body that seemed impossible, she gave herself up to him and he repaid her trust a thousandfold. When he finally reached his peak they were face to face in his favourite position, her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips guiding her movements, she felt that small increase in his length that meant he was about to release and she bit into his shoulder, his cool sweet blood filling her mouth, he struck into her neck and shuddered with the force of his release, sucking a mighty mouthful of her hot blood into his mouth. Her internal muscles contracting around him prolonged the sensation and he came off her neck and roared her name. She pulled his head down and kissed his bloody mouth. He licked his bite clean, his shoulder had healed already, he was about to pierce his finger to heal her when she stopped him.'Don't' she whispered, she remembered the acne covered checkout boy 'I am yours and proud to be, I want to wear your mark.' He gazed into her eyes, took her face between his hands and kissed her so lovingly she could feel the weight of his emotion in that one kiss. Her eyes misted with tears and she buried her face in his shoulder. He just held her until she got herself under control. Then he carried her into the bathroom and she had her third shower of the day.

 

Chapter 17

They dressed, he watching her every move with loving eyes, she picked a low cut tee to expose her neck and he smiled. Going downstairs she went to the kitchen and he to his office. She cooked a jacket potato in the micro and then topped it with a handful of grated cheese and popped it back in to let the cheese melt. She was sitting at the table eating when he came into the room. He was reading a printout and raised his eyes to her 'Looks like I will be busy for a few weeks with this new system his majesty wants installed. Could be a good time for you to return to college.' She finished her mouthful, nodding slowly. 'I understand, you want me out of the way, just in case.' He smiled 'Something like that' 'Okay, just one more day. Is that all right?' He moved towards her and ran a finger down her cheek 'No, I want to keep you here forever, but I know, at the moment, that is not practical. So yes, one more day.' he smiled down at her and she touched his hand. 'I have something I want to show you.' Slipping her fingers into his she stood up and led the way to the lumber room, she could feel his reluctance to enter so she told him to wait in the hallway. Carefully she carried the sewing box out into the light, and placed it in front of him. He reached out and ran his fingers over the polished surface. 'This was my mothers' he said 'I didn't realise it was in there amongst all the junk' his face was blank no trace of emotion 'Do you mind if I use it?' she asked and he looked up at her 'No not at all, I'll take it through to the parlour.' She could feel through their bond that he was unsettled, not sure how to react. She laid her hand on his arm 'If it disturbs you I will put it back, I know it could....' he smiled and she felt him relax. 'No, it is a beautiful object, my father made it for her as a wedding present. She lined it and used it every day.' 'If you are sure?' she asked, he picked the box up and carried it to the main room. 'Now, if I remember it right it lived here.' he moved to the big fireplace and placed the box between his chair and the chimney breast, it fitted snugly into the gap. He stood back and looked at the box. 'Thank you' she said resting her hand on his arm. 'Why do you want to use it?' he asked, she brought her other hand out from behind her back and waved his shirt. 'Buttons, remember?' he chuckled and brushed his lips against hers. 'Go ahead, I've a little work to do so will be busy for a while.' 'No problem' she smiled and sat down in his chair opening the box. He walked to his office door then turned and watched her as she threaded a needle with grey cotton and deftly began to sew a button back in place. He turned away and closed his eyes, the last woman he had seen using the sewing box had been his beloved wife, Caroline. He went to his desk, sat down and opened his laptop.  
She finished replacing the buttons and repaired a torn buttonhole, she collected the rest of the laundry from the basket in the bathroom and popped it all in the washer drier. His kitchen still made her smile, three appliances was all he needed. A big fridge a microwave oven and a washing machine. That might have to change she thought.  
She ducked her head round the office door, his fingers were flying over the laptop keyboard so she didn't say anything. Pouring herself a glass of wine she curled up on the sofa and reached for the TV remote. Flipping through the channels she settled on an old Clint Eastwood film and prepared herself for a long wait. He joined her after about forty minutes, sitting down quietly in the other corner. She had finished her wine and put the glass on the floor, she uncurled her legs, swivelled round and laid her head in his lap. He brushed her hair off her forehead and traced a finger down her face. 'Finished?' she asked 'For now' he replied. 'I've been thinking' 'Really?' she grinned up at him. 'Hmm, I've contacted a local building contractor I know, he's going to come out and give me a price for some alterations to the house.' she gazed up at him. 'Like what?' she asked, she had grown to love the old rambling building, even in its shabby state. There was nothing a lick of paint couldn't fix. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. 'don't worry I'm not going to tear it down. Just sort out the rest of the ground floor, that junk room really needs a clear out, I've been putting it off. Mainly because I knew I would find things like that' he nodded towards the sewing box 'Your right, it does bring back memories, but they are not as painful as they could have been, because I have you.' She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself up to face him 'I'm sorry' she whispered. He smiled 'Don't be, you are my little glow of hope. Hope for a better future. A future we can spend together.' she smiled 'I love you Mr Compton, but promise me you won't do any major alterations without consulting me. If I'm to live here I want some say in the matter.' He chuckled and promised to consult her on all things to do with their home.  
It was almost midday again when she woke up, Bill curled around her back, an arm over her waist holding her in place. She wriggled free and showered, selected clean jeans and tee shirt and baked fresh rolls for breakfast. She reluctantly called the airport and booked her return flight for two thirty in the morning. She would drive the hire car back, Bill would follow her. He refused to say goodbye to her on his porch. He insisted on going to the airport.  
She smiled to herself as she packed her bag. He really was a big softie. Having nothing else to do she decided to call on Sookie. She strolled through the cemetery and came out onto Sookie's yard, she noticed that one or two spring flowers were just beginning to open and the air was soft and warm. Amelia opened the door with her usual beaming smile and Sookie was propped on her usual place on the couch. Amy rushed to the kitchen for drinks and perched on the edge of the coffee table as Cassie told them she was going back to Charlottesville and college. Sookie looked surprised, 'I thought you would stay' she said 'you mean Bill is letting you go.' Cassie chuckled 'He's insisting I finish my finals, he wants me to qualify, and I have to agree with him, I can't waste four years work. When, if, I pass I'll see where it go's. May even apply for an intern-ship around here just to get some experience. But I'm sure we will work it out.' Sookie looked slightly sceptical 'Gonna be difficult working during the day' she said. Cassie chuckled again 'Yep, we'll have to work that one out.' Both girls laughed.  
She stayed for another half hour and then made her excuses to leave. Both Sookie and Amelia hugged her and said they looked forward to seeing her in the summer. She hugged them back and then took the short walk through the cemetery. She had to prepare for her last evening with Bill.  
Back at the house she checked she had packed everything, she didn't want any last minute panics, took the now dry basque and stockings off the airer and folded them together. She thought about removing her nail varnish and then changed her mind, He liked it, she would take it off before her first lecture. Slowly climbing the stairs she ran her hand along the worn bannister rail and wondered how many hands had done this before hers. She loved the old house, it had a family feel. A feeling of stability, security, something she had not felt for a long time. And she owed it to the being resting in a four poster bed in a light tight room. She had nearly lost him forever, and the thought made her eyes mist over, she blinked hard. Taping in the bedroom door security code she silently pushed it open and slipped inside closing it behind her as quietly as possible. Placing the basque on the chest of drawers she began to undress, he was in the same position as before. That still fascinated her, the fact that he physically could not move during the day. He had told her that in an emergency, a case of life or final death, he could move slowly but it was very difficult and painful. Resting during the hours of daylight was the vampire way of 'recharging their batteries'. She also knew that, because of their bond, he was often aware of her presence. Could sense, and smell her. His fingers would twitch, a muscle in his arm or neck tense, and he could feel her warmth. That is what he missed most when she left him alone in that big bed. She climbed in beside him and stroked his face with the softest touch of her fingers tips. The rough stubble that appeared everyday was back, she liked it. It gave him that roguish look, he hated it and insisted on shaving every evening. She lifted his outstretched arm and slid down the sheet, turning on her side so her back was against his chest, then positioned his arm over her waist just as it had been when she awoke. The fingers twitched and he made a small noise in his throat, she was tempted to turn over and try to wake him but there was still three hours before dusk. Instead she laced her fingers through his and tucked his hand under her ribs. Closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep.

 

Chapter 18

Cool lips were brushing her neck and shoulder and even cooler fingers tickling her stomach. She rolled lazily onto her back and he brushed her lips. 'You smell wonderful' he said right beside her ear, she opened her eyes and grinned at him. 'Well hello handsome.' he grinned back and licked a line from her shoulder to her ear then sucked the lobe into his mouth. 'Hungry are we?' she asked, he released her ear lobe and just smirked at her. 'Flights not till two am, so.........I am all yours,' she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, he didn't resist. His face stopped just above hers, 'Call the airline and cancel' he said, she looked puzzled, did he want her to stay. He reached out an arm and picked the phone from the night stand. Pressing redial, he waited, she heard a female voice answer, he explained there had been a change of plans and the seat booking for Ms O'Connor needed to be cancelled. Yes, she would be using the ticket at another time, he thanked her for her help and said goodnight. 'I'm staying?' she asked after he had replaced the phone. He just looked down at her for a moment, she gazed into his blue eyes and gently touched his lips running her fingers over his cheek and around the back of his neck again. His eyes closed briefly, then he smiled. 'No sweetheart, much as I would like you take up permanent residence with me, now is not the time. I took the liberty of arranging you a direct flight with Anubis, it leaves at midnight, a car will be waiting for you at Charlottesville, you will be home and tucked up in bed by two. And then you will call me and tell me you have arrived safely.' She took all this information in and narrowed her eyes at him. 'Just how rich are you Mr Compton?' his smile widened and he huffed a throaty laugh 'Infinitely richer since I rescued you' he was evading the question, and in all seriousness she really didn't want to know. It was his business. His fingers were back on her stomach, stroking swirly patterns that were getting lower and lower. 'No rush then?' she asked 'None at all' he replied. He made love to her slowly, tenderly, Covering her with kisses, moving her so he could touch every single part of her body, holding her cradled in his arms, her head on his shoulder as he finally entered her, his movements sensuous, almost snake like. The serpent capturing it's prey. She raised her head and gazed at his face, his fangs still hidden, eyes hooded, pupils huge and black with lust.  
He held perfectly still, his hands on her hips. She could feel the tension in his body, and broke the spell by kissing him and running her tongue over that secret spot inside his top lip that made his fangs drop. His lips twitched into a smile and he ran his hands down her hips and gently squeezed her calf muscles. She knew what he wanted, slowly she slightly raised herself and unfolded her legs, sliding her thighs down his hips and locking her ankles behind his back., this was his favourite position. She lowered herself and felt his hard shaft fill her completely. His top lip twitched and he rumbled a low growl. She began to rock against him, the tender tip touching the entrance to her womb. Fleetingly she thought that if he was human she would probably be pregnant after this. His growl deepened. She licked her tongue up and down his fangs, and he took over her movements, pulling her forward so her swollen clit hit the base of his shaft with every stroke. She threw her head back exposing her neck to him, he had already bitten her thigh and was reluctant to bite her again. She pulled his head to her neck and his pace increased, she gasped for air as he sliced into her neck, her hot blood burning his tongue. Three more strokes and she convulsed, her internal muscles pumping hard pulling him along with her. He shook with the force of his release and came off her neck, resting his forehead on her shoulder, holding her tight against his chest as they both twitched and trembled. Her skin was misted with sweat and she smelt of sex. A low appreciative rumble started in his chest, to her it sounded like the purr of a big cat. He was still inside her he never seemed to soften completely, not like human men, no rolling over and going straight to sleep for him. Gradually his control returned, he lifted his head and gazed at her. She smiled 'I'm gonna miss this' she said, 'Your not the only one' he replied. She licked his mouth and chin clean. 'Messy eater' she teased. She glanced at the clock, nine fifteen they would have to leave at around eleven. Still plenty of time. He moved sideways and carried her, legs still around his hips, to the shower.  
He washed her, while her back was turned and he was sponging her back he said 'Do you want children?' She was momentarily guilty, had he picked up on her thought. This was a subject they had never discussed. 'I haven't thought about it' she lied. He spun her round and held the tops of her arms. 'You have forgotten our bond again' she looked away from his eyes. 'I'm sorry' she whispered 'it was a whimsical thought.' 'It could be a reality' he stated. Her eyes flashed back to his. He was serious. He had not told her that bit of his conversation with Brigant, thinking it was something she would not want to hear. Now he realised his mistake. 'What do you mean' her eyes searched his face. He flicked off the shower. 'This is not the place to discuss it, lets get dry and sit down' She turned her back and opened the shower door, grabbing a towel from the rack. She walked into the bedroom and he wrapped a towel around his waist and followed. She swung round to face him and sat on the side of the bed. 'Okay now tell me. I know you can't reproduce or is there something you have been hiding from me.' Shades of his arguments with Sookie flashed into his mind, he dropped to his knees in front of her 'No, no. I hide nothing from you and I never will. It was a remark of Brigants. He said the technology he was using to increase the fae could be used to give you, us, a child. It wouldn't, couldn't be mine but if you wanted a child I would love it as my own.' She gazed at him steadily seeing the sadness and regret in his eyes. She softened and touched his face, cupping his cheek, her thumb resting in the cleft of his chin. He immediately leaned into her hand. 'I'm sorry I should have told you before' She smiled 'I thought, for a moment I was going to have to get a morning after pill.' He grinned, 'Now that would be a miracle.' Her other hand came up and she held his face between both hands, her eyes searching his face. 'You do know it could be our child, your child?' He sat back on his heels, eyebrows drawn together 'DNA never dies' she leaned forward still holding his face between her hands, her thumbs brushing through the rough stubble on his cheeks 'the male DNA is removed from a fertilised egg and replaced with another male DNA. It's complicated, but it has been done. I think that is what Brigant was trying to tell you. It's been done when there are hereditary complications, like spinal deformities or brittle bone disease.' She saw his hands clench into fists and he stood so suddenly she was rocked back on the bed by the force of his action. He went to the window and opened one shutter, standing with his back to her staring into the night. Three quick paces and she slid her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his back, 'You could be a father again Bill.' 'And what sort of life could I offer a child' he sounded bitter 'What sort of life have I condemned you to. You are a creature of light, I can only give you darkness. I'm no good for you.'  
She moved round him to stand between him and the window. He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes focused on the view outside the window. She could feel confusion and doubt, fear even through the bond. Why? He had always been the strong one, dependable, in control. Then she realised the real reason he had not told her of Brigants information before. She placed her hands on his shoulders, 'You were afraid I would leave you? You thought I would want a child so much I would not stay with you.?' He didn't say anything but his eyes told the truth. 'Do you think I have been playing a game with you? That what I feel for you is just a passionate affair, and it will end? A day will come when I say, thanks very much but I'm moving on.' he was rock solid, motionless 'Talk to me Bill, dam you talk to me.' He closed his eyes 'I've..' his voice sounded rough 'never been in this situation......terrified of.... Loving you so much. It was different with Sookie, she wanted me to pretend to be human, do human things, she didn't understand.' her eyes had narrowed at the blonds name 'you are so different, you know who I am, you accept me for what I am, you don't want me to pretend to be anything other than vampire. And that is one of the reasons I love you. But Daphne is right, it's wrong. I cannot give you the things you deserve and I'm frightened that one day you will realise this and leave.' he grabbed at her hands, holding them in his own and bringing them together in front of his chest 'I want a child with you more that anything else in this world, to be a father again is something I never dreamed could happen, but that is all it is...a dream. I cannot give you or a child the life you deserve.' She untangled her fingers from his and looped her arms around his neck, standing on tip toe she looked directly into his eyes. Slowly his arms went round her back and he pulled her into his chest holding her in place. 'You silly man, you still cannot get your head around the fact that I chose you. You are mine Bill Compton, mine. Nothing will ever change that. Right now I don't want a child, it's the last thing on my mind. In a few months I will be mature and I will never change. If I suddenly find that a child is the most important thing in my life we will have years and years to explore all the possibilities. Right now you are the most important thing in my life, and only you.' she kissed him, trying to convey her feelings in the gesture. He deepened the kiss his tongue gently probing hers. Her love and adoration bathing him in a warm glow. He picked her up off her feet and squeezed her so tight she gasped for breath. 'Your gonna crack my ribs.' she teased. He rumbled a laugh and set her back down. 'You mean everything to me Cassie' he whispered beside her ear 'I never want to let you go. The dangers in my world frighten me, I am so young to have such a precious being to protect.' she grinned at him 'You forget I can protect myself' her grin got cheeky 'and you if necessary.' he gazed down at her and squeezed hard again. 'Are we straight on this now?' she asked, a small furrow between her dark eyebrows, he nodded. 'About as straight as I will ever be.' 'While we are on the subject of the future' she began 'when I've finished with college, you do realise I will be moving in?' He looked down at her 'You really want to?' he asked 'I thought you would want to get a job with a big firm of lawyers in Charlottesville.' 'Now your being silly again, how can I possibly leave you on your own. You get into all sorts of trouble. And I will have to be here to sort out the mess your builder friend is gonna make. And that reminds me, don't paint anything until I'm here. You are bound to choose the wrong colours.' His smile widened and she could feel his mood getting lighter, the darkness was going. She pushed him gently away 'Now get dressed, I need to finish packing.' She spun away from him and lifted the basque off the dresser top. A big hand came over her shoulder and removed the garment from her fingers. 'You are not taking this with you, it's going in my closet to await your return, and I expect you to wear it on the first night your back.' She laughed 'I might buy you another one as a treat. Purple next time.'  
He followed the little green car to the airport, and turned into the short stay car park, she carried on to the rental car lot. By the time she arrived at the rental agency desk he was waiting for her. She had paid for a full seven days so he handed her a few dollars refund. She took it and winked at him 'Thats going towards your present.' he laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders as he guided her towards the Anubis private lounge. He checked her in and they chose a comfy looking sofa by the big glass window that overlooked the Anubis hanger, where the nose of a small jet was just poking out. Bill called over one of the waiters and ordered a glass of white wine for her and a TB for himself. 'Food' he said 'what would you like to eat.' the waiter passed her a menu. Scrolling her eyes down she smiled 'Hamburger and chips please, and make it rare.' the waiter smiled. 'Be about five minutes.' he said. 'Thats okay, we have forty minutes to wait.' Bill replied. She settled back into the sofa and his side, his arm still around her shoulders, and she rubbed his thigh with one hand. He laid his other hand over hers and stilled the movement raising his eyebrows at her. 'Can't help it' she pouted 'not gonna see you for two weeks.' 'That reminds me' he said standing up 'stay here and eat, I'll be back in a few minutes.' she watched his back as he went through the double doors and back into the airport concourse. The waiter arrived with their drinks, Bill's in a warmer, and her burger. She realised she was ravenous and the first bite was delicious. She grabbed the napkin as hot meat juices dribbled down her chin. She was on her second bite when Bill arrived back a flat box under his arm. He sat back down beside her and laid the box on the table. 'What's that' she asked through a mouthful of fries. He flipped open the lid, inside the box was a black rectangle with the word Toshiba in silver written across the middle. A new 17 inch screen laptop. 'You need a new laptop?' she queried. He grinned, 'No, you do. This one has a built in webcam, get on Skype then we can talk and see each other every night.' she flung her arms around his neck and hugged 'Your a genius, thank you so much. I confess my old laptop is running out of memory.' He kissed her cheek, 'Finish your meal and then I can cuddle you properly for the last few minutes.' She bolted down the remains of the burger and fries as he watched, a slight smile of amusement lifting the corners of his mouth. She swallowed the last mouthful and snuggled into his side one arm around his waist, her face turned up to his. 'Two weeks' she whispered 'Two weeks' he replied kissing her gently.  
A polite cough from an Anubis flight attendant brought them back to reality. 'We are ready to board sir' he informed them. Bill stood up and handed him the laptop box 'Can you place this on the reserved seat for me' the attendant took the box and said it would be waiting on the plane. She rose to her feet, suddenly very reluctant to leave him. He took her hand and walked her to the boarding gate. Swinging her into his arms he did her favourite thing, his eyes scanning her face, lingering over her mouth before he kissed her. She folded her body against him, her arms twined around his neck. Reluctantly he released her lips. 'Hmm,' she breathed 'stay out of trouble.' He grinned and kissed her again then rested his cheek against hers 'Make me proud' he whispered right beside her ear. The flight attendant cleared his throat again. She untangled her arms and he slipped his hands down her arms to take her hands. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. 'I love you' she whispered. He smiled and lifted one hand to his lips, tenderly kissing the back. 'Two weeks' he said as she let go his hands and went through the gate.  
She found her seat on the private jet, as it rolled forward and turned for the runway she could see Bill standing at the window, his hands dug deep into his trouser pockets. She waved briefly, he didn't wave back. She lost sight of him as the jet turned and began to accelerate. She sat back and sighed. She was going to miss him like hell. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall, clutching her hands together so tight her nails dug into the backs. She made a promise to herself. She would make him proud.


End file.
